psifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weltenstehung
Die Weltentstehung ist nicht so wie man uns erzahlt.ich werde es mal aufzahlen, was ander ist:thumb * In der folgenden Übersicht versuche ich, einen Überblick über die galaktischen und globalen Frontstellungen und die Tendenz ihrer Entwicklung, über den Zweck und die Zielrichtung der Großen Transformation sowie über die Zukunft der Erde und der Menschheit zu geben. Wer annimmt, den beschleunigten Geschichtsverlauf unserer Jahre gleichsam als Zuschauer in der ersten Reihe verfolgen zu können, der hat etwas Grundlegendes noch nicht verstanden nämlich dies: Die Große Transformation ist kein Ereignis wie ein Kinostück oder ein Fußballspiel, das man nach Belieben anschauen oder ignorieren kann. Die Große Transformation ist ein Vorgang vom Format eines Jahrmillionen-Ereignisses und sie betrifft ausnahmslos jeden einzelnen Menschen auf diesem ehrwürdigen Planeten. Es ist kein Zufall, dass in dieser gewaltigen Übergangsperiode sieben Milliarden Menschen inkarniert sind. Denn es wollen so viele Göttliche Wesen wie nur irgend möglich in physischer Gestalt an diesem Prozess teilnehmen. Es sei an die Eintrittsqualifikation erinnert, die jedes Wesen erbringen musste, um die Berechtigung zu erhalten, in einer Periode finsterster Zustände auf diesem Planeten zu inkarnieren. Jetzt wollen unzählige dieser Wesen ihre Ernte einbringen sie wollen die „Trampolin-Wirkung“ der Schwingungserhöhung nutzen, ihr Menschsein vollständig zu überwinden und in die Reihen der Spirituellen aufzusteigen. Um die Gegenwart und die jüngere Geschichte besser verstehen zu können, beginne ich hier mit einem kurzen Abriss der göttlichen Hierarchie und der Geschichte seit entstehen der Erde, wie sie sich wirklich zugetragen hat. Gott (auch als Natur oder universelle Energie bezeichnet), unser Schöpfer - das ist das gesamte Universum, der Eine Ewige Vater-Mutter-Gott, die Höchste Schöpferkraft und das Höchste Licht. Sein Eigenes Umfassendes ICH BIN manifestiert sich in drei Großen Wesenheiten: Lord Surea, Lord Kuwea und Lord Maytrea. Alle drei wachen über die plangerechte Entfaltung der Schöpfung. Lord Surea: Leiter der Myriaden, die den Göttlichen Plan durchführen, die im „Rat von Oryon“ (nicht zu verwechseln mit Sternbild Orion! - siehe www.paoweb.org) zusammengefasst sind. Lord Kuwea: Verantwortlich für die Lenkung der Primären Schöpferischen Energien und des Göttlichen Planes. Lord Maytrea: Verantwortlich für die Organisation in den geistigen und physischen Welten. Lord Surea hat sich ein Heiliges Herz gebildet, dem die sechs Höchsten Seraphim angehören: - Lord Ananea – Höchster Botschafter der Repräsentanten des Himmlichen Mitgefühls - Lord Azureal – Repräsentant der Heiligen Schöpfungsenergie der physischen Welt - Lord Betea – Höchster Botschafter und „Verbreiter“ der Göttlichen Weißheit Lord Sureas - Lord Cephetas – Leiter derer, die den Göttlichen Plan verkünden - Lord Ezechiel – Botschafter der Schöpferischen Segnungen Gottes - Lord Immanuel – Spender des blauen Lichtes, das die Göttliche Schöpfung sichert Dieser engste Bereich um den Hohen Sitz Gottes wird von der Großen Blauen Loge der Schöpfung A-E-O-N genannt. Melek Metatron, Mitglied des Heiligen Dreieck unseres Universums, obliegt die Aufsicht über die 6. Schöpfung. Diese sechste Schöpfung begann vor ca. 50.000.000.000 (50 Mrd.) Jahren und endet unwiderruflich am 21.12.2012 nach dem Gregorianischem Kalender. So hat es der große Schöpfer beschlossen. Deshalb endet auch nach dem 13-Monde-Maya-Kalender der alten Mayas im Jahr 2012 ein riesiger Zeit-Zyklus! Die menschlichen Nachkommen von Mayas und Menschen, neuen Mayas, wussten viel von göttlichen Geschehen; ebenso die damaligen Völkern Südamerikas. Weil sie sich nicht zur dunklen Religion bekehren lassen wollten, wurden sie von den Anunnaki und ihren (religiösen) Helfern ausgelöscht. Der Schöpfer erlaubte dem Erzengel Luzifer sich zum Führer jener Kräfte aufzuschwingen und der ansonsten passiven Dunkelheit die Fähigkeit zum aktiven Widerstand gegen das Göttliche Licht zu verleihen. Gott ist alles, die gesamte Energie und Materie, aus der sich der Kosmos entfaltete. Nichts ist naturwüchsig entstanden. Es gab keinen Urknall. Alle Entwicklungen, alle Schöpfung, alle Evolutionen, alle Entfaltungen folgen dem Göttlichen Plan. Naturerscheinungen wie Sternengeburten oder Supernovae sind nichts weiter als äußerer Ausdruck gewaltiger geistiger Umwandlungs-, Entfaltungs- und Aufstiegsprozesse. Und so wie der Tod des physischen Körpers nichts weiter darstellt als die Ablösung des geistigen Wesens von der physischen Ebene, so bedeutet der Tod eines Sterns in Wahrheit seinen Aufstieg in höhere Seinsebenen, die für uns nicht mehr sichtbar sind. Vom Zentrum des Kosmos ''(Ur-Zentralsonne) aus erfolgte die Erschaffung des Zentralen Universums von Havona, das die Paradies-Insel umgibt, sowie der sieben Super-Universen, die ihrerseits Havona umkreisen. Unser Superuniversum Orvonton gliedert sich wie die sechs anderen Superuniversen in je 100.000 Universen auf. Jedes dieser insgesamt 700.000 Universen wird geleitet von einem Mitglied des Ordens der Michaels, allesamt hohe Gottessöhne, die jeweils einem gemeinsamen Schöpfungsakt des All-Einen, unserem Vater-Mutter-Gott, entstammen. Der Regent unseres Universums Nebadon heißt [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_engel.html#MetatronChristMichael ''Christ Michael], und nachdem er vor 2.000 Jahren in einer Doppelinkarnation mit Lord Sananda Immanuel seine siebente Schenkungsmission auf unserem Planeten Urantia erfüllt hat, gilt er als Meister-Schöpfersohn – aus der Botschaft von Monjoronson vom 06.07.2006. Christ MIchael teilt sich die Führung unseres Universums mit Melek Metatron und der Smaragtgrünen Sonne. Unser Universum ist unvorstellbar groß. - Unsere Erde ist heute der 3. von 8 (früher mit Vulkan, Maldek, Pluto und Trans-Pluto = 12) Planeten unseres Sonnensystems. - Unsere Sonnensystem ist eines von 300.000.000.000 (300 Mrd.) in unserer Galaxis Es gibt unermesslich viele Galaxien. Schon im Umkreis von nur 100.000.000 Lichtjahren befinden sich Tausende gleichartige Galaxien. Und ebenso gibt es gut über 100.000.000.000 (100 Mrd.) gleichartige Spiral-Galaxien im gegenwärtigen Universum – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 05.01.2002. Paradies-Insel (Urschöpfer-Trinität) [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_engel.html#Trinitaet Trinität = Lord Kuwea + Lord Surea + Lord Maytrea] | | Havona Avonal Monjoronson ' (= Kosmos)'___________________________________|___________________________________'' | | | | | | | 7 S u p e r u n i v e r s e n | | | | | | |? ? ? Orvonton ? ? ? ' '(Superuniversum)' | ____________________________________|____________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 1 0 0 . 0 0 0 U n i v e r s e n p r o S u p e r u n i v e r s u m'(= 700.000 Universen in Havona)' L e i t e r s i n d d i e M i t g l i e d e r d e s O r d e n s d e r M i c h a e l s '| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |'| (1 Universum davon) '''Nebadon'(unser Universum) [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_engel.html#MetatronChristMichael Melek Metatron + Smaragdgrüne Sonne + Christ Michael] die Smaragdgrüne Sonne ist die Zentralsonne unseres Universums sie wird von 4 PLaneten umkreist 1. Nektra 2. Oktra 3. Dasex 4. Asis auf ihnen leben die Urahnen aller physischen Lebewesen (Außerirdischen) unseres Universums ____________________________________|____________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 1 0 0 . 0 0 0 . 0 0 0 . 0 0 0 ( 1 0 0 M r d . ) G a l x i e n (= 10.000.000.000.000.000 Trillionen Galaxien in Orvonto) (= 70.000.000.000.000.000 Trillionen Galaxien in Havona) | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |'(1 Galaxis davon)' unsere Milchstraße ____________________________________|____________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 3 0 0 . 0 0 0 . 0 0 0 . 0 0 0 ( 3 0 0 M r d . ) F i x s t e r n e ( = S o n n e n )' jeder Fixstern (jede Sonne) kann ein Sonnensystem sein' (= 30.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Trilliarden Fixsternen in unserem Universum in Nebadon) (= 21.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadtrilliarden Fixsterne in Havona) | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |'(1 Sonnensystem davon)' unser Sonnensystem 1 Sonne + 2 x 6 Planeten'(12 + 1 = die Kosmische '''13) **** '''Sonne' Vulcan (wurde Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts entdeckt, war aber nicht lange sichtbar) Merkur Venus (ehemalige Wasserwelt) Erde''' (Wasserwelt / auch Gaia, Virgo oder Urantia genannt) '' ~ 1 künstlicher Mond (Trabant): (Erd-)Mond / Luna = ehemaliger Mond von Maltek''Mars ' ' (ehemalige Wasserwelt) '' ~ 2 künstliche Monde (Trabanten): Phobos und Daimos (Furcht und Schrecken)Asteroidengürtel (früher Wasserwelt Maldek, auch Tiamat, Marduk, Phaeton, Bellona, Pax) '' ~ 1 künstlicher Mond (Trabant): Luna (heute unser Erdmond) ~ wurde im 3. galaktischen Krieg in unserem Sonnensysten von Nibiru aus zerstört Jupiter '' ~ 16 Monde (Trabanten): Metis, Adrastea, Amalthea, Thebe, Io, Europa, Ganymed,'' Callisto, Leda, Himalia, Lysithia, Elara, Ananka, Carme, Pasiphae, Sinope''Saturn'' '' ~ 49 Monde (Trabanten): Titan, Pan, Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Janus, Mimas,'' Enceladus,Tethys, Telesto, Calypso, Dione, Helene, Rhea, Hyperion, Iapetus, Phoebe, Pandora, und andere''Uranus (wurde 1781 entdeckt)'' '' ~ 17 Monde (Trabanten): Cordelia, Ophelia, Bianca, Cressida, Dresdemona, Juliet,'' Portia, Rosalind, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Caliban, Sycorax, ...Neptun (wurde 1864 entdeckt) '' ~ 1 Mond (Trabant): Triton''Pluto (wurde 1930 entdeckt) '' ~ 1 Mond (Trabant): Charon''Xena (Trans-Pluto ~ wurde Anfang des 21. Jh. entdeckt) Nibiru ~ künstlicher Planet von ca. 4-facher Erdgröße (ehemaliger Kampfstern der Sirianer ~ jetzt Wahl-Heimat-”Planet” der Annanuki) Und so sehen es unsere Wissenschaftler: (Interessant ist dabei der realistische Größenvergleich) Unsere Milchstraße ist ein eigenständiges Lebewesen. Es gibt im gesamten Kosmos keine unbelebte Materie! Alle Materie besitzt eine gewisse Intelligenz. Jede Galaxis ist eine lebendige Wesenheit. Galaxien haben Teile, oder >Organe< (ihre verschiedenen Realitäten), denen gewisse Aufgaben zugewiesen sind. Bestimmte Teile Eurer Galaxis haben eine besondere Rolle: Sie müssen in der Lage sein, während anstehender Veränderungen als Katalysator zu dienen. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 25.01.2000. '''Zur Geschichte unserer Heimat Mutter Erde (Gaia) (Unsere Erde ist ein Intergalaktisches Zentrum zur Erhaltung der Vielfältigkeit der Planetenvereinigung) >>> Zeitangaben bezogen auf unserer offizielle Zeitrechnung <<< Vor 50.000.000.000 (50 Mrd.) Jahren begann die 6. Schöpfung. Zu dieser Zeit nahm die Erde die Form als physische Planet an. Sie ist ein eigenständiges Lebewesen! Mutter Erde ist eine lebendige, atmende Wesenheit. – aus Sirius-Botschaft vom 13.05.2003 Der Geist der Erde trägt den Namen Virgo; die Erde selbst ist Urantia oder Gaia. Sie ist uralt und Ihre große Weisheit wird nur noch von Ihrer Geduld gegenüber der Menschheit übertroffen. Die Schaffung (Schöpfung) von Gaia wurde auf Sirius beschlossen. Es sollte ein Schulungs- und Repräsentationsplanet werden, der eine übernormale Vielfalt an Flora und Fauna haben sollte. Es sollte eine lebendige Bibliothek (Akasha Chronik) unserer Galaxis (Milchstraße) werden. Außerirdische Völker (Urrassen) brachten “Gaben” (Geninformationen von Pflanzen und Tieren) aus ihrer Welt zur Erde. So ist unsere Welt (Erde) ein Sammelsurium unserer Galaxis. So wurden z. B. die Kakteen, Echsen und Salamander von einem sehr heißen Planeten “gespendet”. Die Nadelbäume (-hölzer) kamen von einem anderen Planeten. Die Vögel kamen von einem Planeten, dessen Bewohner sehr feingliedrig, fast zerbrechlich waren. Ein anderes galaktisches Volk, welches sehr massive Körper hatte, aber trotzdem sehr gutmütig war, “stiftete” die Elefanten und Flusspferde. Und so weiter ... Alle diese “Spenden” wurden in energetischer Form an die Erde übertragen. Gaia selbst hat daraus erst ihre eigene Oberfläche, die Pflanzenwelt und dann auch die Tierwelt geschaffen. Aus ihr kam (und kommt) die Energie, die die Evolution in Gang setzte und steuerte. Es war das erste Mal, dass so unterschiedliche klimatische Bedingungen und eine derartige Vielzahl an Flora und Fauna in einen Planeten eingespeist wurden. Als die Erde ihre Pflanzen- und Tierwelt geschaffen hatte, trafen auch die ersten humanoiden (menschlichen) Besucher mit ihren Raumschiffen ein und richteten ständige Stützpunkte ein. Es waren hauptsächlich die Völker, die die Flora und Fauna der Erde energetisch geschaffen hatten. Jetzt kamen sie, um ihre Schöpfung zu beobachten und zu studieren. Das alles geschah, als es noch keine Dualität in unserem Universum gab. Das Universum war damals noch durch und durch androgyn. Vor etwa 20.000.000.000 (20 Mrd.) Jahren trat die Sonne in Erscheinung. Die Erde gesellte sich vor 100.000.000 Jahren hinzu. Die Verteilung der Monde in unserem Sonnensystem wechselte öfter. Vor etwa 40-35.000.000 Jahren breitete sich die Rebellion der dunklen Kraft über (nur) unsere Galaxie aus. – aus Sirius-Botschaft vom 09.09.2003 Vor 35.000.000 Jahren siedelten Wesen als erste Zivilisation, als erste Wurzelrasse, auf der Erde am heutigen Südpol. Es war das Volk der Polarier, welches eine Schutzfunktion für die Erde und das ganze Sonnensystem inne haben sollte. Die Polarier waren eine androgyne Lebensform. Sie installierten die Firmamente ~ 2 riesige Hohlspiegel aus Eis im Orbit der Erde. Dadurch waren die Pole der Erde eisfrei, warm und bewohnbar. Die Schaffung der Firmamente wird in der Bibel (AT) im 2. Schöpfungstag (1. Mose ~ Genesis) beschrieben. Verlauf der Sonnenstrahlen, Brechung der Sonnenstrahlen bevor es die Firmamente gab. durch die 2 Firmamente. Die Erde wird sonnenseitig stark erhitzt Die Sonnenwärme wird gleichmäßig und kühlt sich auf der abgewanten Seite stark ab. unter den Firmamenten verteilt. (wie heute) Die Firmamente gingen in den galaktischen Kriegen teilweise kaputt und bei der Vernichtung von Atlantis wurde der Rest davon zerstört. Die Eisbruchstücke schmolzen und regneten wochenlang zur Erde nieder. Dadurch stieg der Wasserspiegel weltweit erheblich an. In der Bibel ist dies als Sintflut beschrieben. Vor 26.000.000 Jahren zerstörte eine alliierte Invasion, bestehend aus Dinoiden aus dem Bellatrix-System in der Orion-Konstellation und Reptoiden aus dem Sagittarius-System, diese erste irdische Zivilisation, ließ sich anschließend auf der Erde nieder und wurden mit der Zeit aber friedlich. Sie wurden zu den Hütern der Erde. (In der Wissenschaft bezeichnet man diese Zeit als der Beginn der Herrschaft der Saurier. Saurier ist aber nur ein anderes Wort für Dinoiden und Reptoiden = Dinosaurier / Reptoiden = Reptilien. Sie waren keine Tiere!) Vor 18.000.000 Jahren wurde Shamballa (auch Shankri La genannt), das bedeutendste, größte und prächtigste Lichtzentrum auf unserem Planeten errichtet. Es wurde auf der „Weißen Insel“ in jenem Meer erbaut, aus dem später die Wüste Gobi wurde. (Shamballa lag ursprünglich auf der physischen, heute auf der feinstofflichen Ebene.) Vor etwa 18.000.000 Jahren siedelten Cetacäen auf der Erde, die Ackerbauern waren. Sie waren sehr hochentwickelte 1,50-1,80 m große pelzbehaarte Landlebewesen aus dem Cetussystem. (Heute bezeichnen wir sie als Prä-Cetacäen; die Landvorfahren der heutigen Wale und Delphine.) Die Cetacäen wurden im heutigen Osteuropa ansässigen. Die Dinoiden und Reptoiden kooperierten friedlich mit ihnen. Vor etwa 10.000.000 Jahren begann die Repto-Dino-Allianz (Anchara-Allianz) aus dem Orionsystem ihre Kolonisatoren auf der Erde zu drängen, die Kultur der Prä-Cetacäen zu vernichten. Aber diese waren inzwischen viel zu friedlich geworden und es dauerte 2.000.000 Jahre, bis sie wieder die aggressive Politik ihrer Ahnen vertraten. Deshalb startete die Anchara-Allianz vor 8.000.000 Jahren einen Vernichtungsangriff. Doch die Prä-Cetacäen kamen diesen zuvor und rotteten gemeinsam mit Mutter Erde die angreifenden Dinoiden und Reptoiden weitgehend aus. Die überlebenden Dinoiden/Reptoiden retteten sich verzweifelt auf den Planeten Maltek und bauten diesen im Laufe der Jahrtausende als Anchara-Hauptquartier in unserem Sonnensystem aus. Maltek (heute Asteroidengürtel) war der 5. Planet in unserem Sonnensystem. In diesem Krieg vor 8.000.000 Jahren sprengten die Prä-Cetacäen ihre mächtigen elektrischen Fusionsgeneratoren im Gebiet des heutigen Ural-Gebirges. Diese Aktion, die mit Mutter Erde und der Geistigen Hierarchie abgesprochen war, löste eine weltweite Katastrophe aus und machte dadurch die Erdoberfläche für 200 Jahre für große Lebewesen unbewohnbar. (Die Wissenschaft spricht hier vom plötzlichen Massensterben und Ende der Zeit der Dinosaurier.)''Ein kleiner Teil der überlebenden dinoiden/reptoiden Invasoren, dem die Flucht nach Maldek nicht gelang, retteten sich in die zahlreichen Höhlen der Erde in 3-8.000 m Tiefe und wurden dort ansässig, denn die Landflächen der Erde waren ja nun auf lange Zeit für sie nicht mehr bewohnbar. Auch rund 30.000.000 Prä-Cetacäen wichen mit ihren Raumschiffen in die Systeme Pegasus und Cetus aus. Weitere 30.000.000 dieses Volkes gingen in die Ozeane und entwickelten sich auf Grund ihres vollen Bewusstseins innerhalb von 4.000.000 Jahren zu den Meeressäugern, deren Nachfahren unsere Wale und Delphine sind. Sie sind seit dem die Hüter der Erde und ihrer Lebenssysteme unter Wasser. ''(Wale und Delphine leben heute im Gegensatz zu uns in der 12 Dimension. Nicht zufällig retten Delphine und auch Orcas Menschen vorm Ertrinken und vor Haien, obwohl die Wissenschaft sie teilweise als gefährliche Bestien (Orca = Killerwal) bezeichnet.) LVZ ~ Leipziger Volkszeitung Vor rund 7.300.000 Jahren entstand in der Lyra-Konstellation im Sternensystem Wega auf Betreiben der Cetacäen die erste menschliche Zivilisation aus einer Spezies ehemaliger Wasserprimaten als galaktische Hüter. http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_galaktische_foderation.html Vor etwa 4.500.000 Jahren wurde die Galaktische Föderation des Lichts durch die Sternennationen aus den Systemen Leier, Sirius, Krebs und Zwillinge gegründet. Vor etwa 2.000.000 Jahren schickte die Galaktische Föderation eine große Gruppe galaktische Hüter (Sirianer) zur Erde und pflanzte damit die hyborneische bzw. hyperboräische Kultur (2. Wurzelrasse) auf der Erde. Die Erde brauchte wieder Landhüter. Sie lebten ebenfalls am heutigen Südpol. (Die Reste ihrer Kultur sind unter dem Eis der Antarktis begraben.) Die Hyperboräische Kultur wurde vor 1.000.000 Jahre ebenfalls von der dunklen Anchara-Allianz, dinoide und reptoide Dunkelmächte aus dem Orion-System (und von Maldek), zerstört. Im Verlauf dieses 3. interplanetaren Krieges in unserem Sonnensystem zerstörten die Anchara-Schiffe die physischen Lebensbedingungen auf der Mars- und der Venusoberfläche und zerstörten auch die beiden Erd-Monde. Die Dinosaurier und Reptilien ([http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_galaktische_foderation.html#ReptoidenDinoiden Dinoiden und Reptoiden]) verwüsteten euer Sonnensystem und den Planeten Erde vor rund 1.000.000 Jahren. ''– berichten die Sirianer Washta, Sirai, Teletron und Mikah. Die Schiffe der Galaktischen Föderation des Lichts hingegen zerschmetterten den Hauptsitz der Anchara-Allianz auf dem Planeten Maldek (ehemaliger 5. Planet in unserem Sonnensystem) mit Hilfe eines “Kampfsterns”, der ein gigantisches planetengroßes Raumschiff von der Galaktischen Föderation war, welches 3x so groß ist wie die Erde. Dabei wurde von den Sirianern ungewollt der ganze Planet Maldek mit vernichtet. Nur der künstliche Mond von Maldek, eine Maschinerie zum Schutze des 5. Planeten, bliebt völlig intakt. Die Reste dieses ehemaligen Planeten Maldek, der in den altsumerischen Überlieferungen Tiamat genannt wird, bilden den heutigen Asteroidegürtel. Der “Kampfstern”, der zur Zerstörung des Hauptsitzes der Anchara-Allianz auf dem Planeten Maldek von den Sirianern gebaut wurde, umkreist seit dem zur Abschreckung gegenüber der Anchara-Allianz in einer langgestreckten Ellipse unsere Sonne. Ein Umlaufjahr dieses Kampf- und Schutzplaneten dauerte 3.600 Erden-Jahre. Dieser Kampfstern (später Nibiru genannt), diente den Anunnaki später über Jahrtausende als Lebensplattform; als Ersatz-Heimat-Planet. ''Maldek war eine erdähnliche Welt von nahezu 46.690 km Durchmesser, die über 1.000.000 Jahre als Hauptquartier der Verbündeten des dunklen Anchara-Reiches diente. ''– aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 15.08.2000 ''Euer Mond, diente einst dem trans-Marsianischen Planeten, den einige unter euch 'Marduk' (Maldek, Phaeton, Bellona oder jetzt auch Pax) nennen; der von uns bevorzugte Name für ihn ist 'Bellona'. ''– aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 09.05.2006 Vor 900.000 Jahren gründete die Sirius-Kultur zusammen mit den Plejadiern und den Bewohnern unserer Venus das spirituell orientierte Reich Lemuria auf dem einst über dem Wasser liegenden Schwellenarmen der basalten Gebirgszüge im Pazifik. Mit den Lemurieanern (Sirianer = 3. Wurzelrasse) entstand eine neue Zivilisation auf der Erde. Es waren vollbewusste humanoide Wesen. ''Vor dem Versinken der Kontinente Lemuria und später Atlantis gab es sieben große Kontinente auf diesem Planeten. Die Länder, die zu dem gigantischen Kontinent Lemuria gehörten, schlossen auch jene ein, die jetzt ebenfalls am Grund des Pazifischen Ozeans liegen, sowie außerdem Hawaii, die 'Oster-Inseln', die Fidji Inseln, die zahlreichen Inseln von 'Französisch Polynesien', Australien und Neu Seeland; ebenso Länder im Indischen Ozean und Madagaskar. All diese Inseln, die im Pazifischen Ozean existieren, bewohnt oder unbewohnt, sind ehemalige Bergspitzen des Kontinents Lemuria. Die Ostküste von Lemuria dehnt sich bis nach Kalifornien (U.S.A.) und darüber hinaus aus. ~ aus den Botschaften (2006) von Adama, König der unterirdischen Lemurianischen Stadt Telos. Vor etwa 500.000 Jahren entstand aus einer erneuten sirianischen und plejadischen Besiedlung eine lemurische Tochterkultur im Atlantik auf dem einst über Wasser liegenden basalten Massiven im Bereich der heutigen Karibik. Sie waren die 4. Wurzelrasse auf die Erde. Das waren die Anfänge von Atlantis. Vor 60.000 Jahren siedelten Santiner von Proxima Centauri, aus dem Alpha-Centauri-System, auf der Erde. Sie leben seit dem (ebenfalls wie die illuminatischen Reptoiden) in dem gigantischen Höhlensystem unter der Erde in 3-8.000 m Tiefe, weil sie selbst niedrig schwingen und die höheren Schwingungen auf der Erde nur mit großen Anstrengungen ertragen können. Vor etwa 50.000 Jahren schwärmten bewohner des Aldebaran-Systems in die Galaxis aus um Gold zu suchen. Dieses Gold benötigeten sie, um ihren angeschlagenen Planeten zu “reparieren”. Sie hatten ihn durch Raubbau stark geschädigt. Bei dieser Gold-Suche entdeckten sie auch Nibiru, den “Gastplaneten” in unserem Sonnensystem. Einige dieser Aldebaraner siedelten sich auch Nibiru an. (Später nannten sie sich ANU.NNAKI nach ihren Herrscher ANU.) Von Nibiru aus landeten vor 48.700 Jahren die ersten Anunnaki (heute Annanuki) auf der Erde. Sie beuteten die Erde rücksichtslos aus und hinterließen gigantische wüste Flächen von Nordafrika über den Sinai, Arabien bis nach Indien und weiter zur Mongolei, angefangen von der Sahara in Afrika bin hin zur Wüste Gobi. Etwa 300 Anunnaki siedelten auf dem Mars, um dort eine Raumschiffbasis für Großraumschiffe zu unterhalten. Das Starten von großen Raumschiffen war von der Erde aus wegen der Firmamente nicht möglich. Deshalb bauten sie die Basis auf dem Mars, der ideale Bedingungen als Lande- und Startplatz bot. Man nannte diese Anunnaki Igigi. Diese Igigi waren vermutlich auch die Konstrukteure der Marspyramiden in der Marsregion Cydonia, welche die NASA-Sonde Viking 1 im Juli 1976 fotografierte. Später, als der Mars-Flughafen nicht mehr benötigt wurde, siedelten sich die Igigi in Atlantis an. Die Anunnaki waren Meister in der Genetik. Sie manipulierten die Gene des frühen Urmenschen Homo erectus (in Schurubak) und schufen so eine menschliche Frau. Ihr Name war Lilit. Die Anunnaki nannten sie und ihre Nachkommen Lulu amelu. So erhielten die Anunnaki willige Arbeits-Sklaven (Homo sapiens) für ihre Goldbergwerke. Aus diesem Grund lässt sich die Evolution der Menschen nicht an Hand von Skelettfunden nachweisen. Es gab bei der Menschwerdung auf der Erde nicht nur diese Evolution, von der die Wissenschaft (nach Darwin) spricht. Eine normale Evolution hätte viele Millionen Jahre gedauert! Leiter des Biologischen Labors, in dem die genetische Manipulation gemacht wurde, war die Anunnaki-Frau NIN.MA. Vermutlich wird deshalb in so vielen Sprachen die Abkürzung von NIN.MA (Ma oder der Kosename Mama/Mami) als Begriff für Mutter benutzt. Wissenschaftler haben vor einigen Jahren herausgefunden, dass alle Frauen miteinander verwandt sind und einen gemeinsamen Ursprung (Urmutter) haben. Diese Urmutter soll vor über 40.000 Jahren in Afrika gelebt haben. Bei Männer lässt sich das nicht nachweisen. Diese (für euch ‘neue’) Geschichte enthält Einzelheiten über den gänzlich anderen Ursprung der Menschheit, der euch als Außerirdische identifiziert – wie eure Genetiger sehr wohl wissen! Ihr könnt als einzigartige und in der Tat 'anormale' Erdprimaten beschrieben werden! Denn ihr passt einfach nicht ins (bisher offiziell verkündete) Bild. Genetisch seid ihr den Cetacäen (Delfinen und Walen) näher als den Schimpansen oder Orang-Utans. Wenn ihr mehr über euren Ursprung wisst, wird all dies für euch eine Menge Sinn machen. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 14.04.2009. Vor ca. 30.000 Jahren verließen die Anunnaki die verwüstete Erde wieder und überließen ihre Schöpfung Lulu amelu (Homo sapiens, der unintelligenter Mensch) ihrem Schicksal. Und so lebten von da an Homo errectus und Homo sapiens friedlich neben einander. Die ca. 300 Anunnaki, die vorher auf dem Mars ansässig waren (von den Anunnaki Igigi genannt), gingen wegen Streitigkeiten mit der “Erd-Anunnaki” nicht wieder mit zum Nibiru zurück. Sie siedelten sich auf der Erde in Atlantis an. Dieser anunnakische Einfluss machte sich bald in Atlantis bemerkbar. Diese nun anunnakischen Atlanter lehnten die atlantische Spiritualität ab und brachten dafür das Machtdenken und Fleischessen unter die Atlanter. So unterwanderten sie die Traditionen der Atlanter. Zwischen den beiden Reichen Lemuria und Atlantis gab es aber bald Spannungen, denn die Bewohner von Atlantis wichen, beeinflusst von den Igigi, immer mehr von ihrer spirituellen Aufgabe ab und drifteten mehr und mehr in die geistige Finsternis ab. Kurz vor dem Untergang von Atlantis wanderten sie aus. Vor ca. 30.000 Jahren bevölkerte die 5. Wurzelrasse, die Arianni (Sirianer, Plejadier und ein drittes unbekanntes Volk aus den Weiten des Alls) die Erde. Sie lebten anfangs am Nordkap von Grönland (das sagenhafte Königreich Thule) und zogen sich später (nach der Zerschlagung von Atlantis vor 13.000 Jahren) in die innere Erde zurück, wo sie heute noch leben. Sie sind humanoid, 3-4 m groß und haben heute noch ihr volles Bewusstsein. Vor 26.000 Jahren versetzten die Führer von Atlantis den verschont gebliebenen Mond von Maldek mit Hilfe von Traktorstrahlen in eine Umlaufbahn um die Erde. Von Machtgedanken geleitet, waren sie Lemuria feindlich gesinnt. Durch die Anwesenheit der Anunnaki und der nach Atlantis übersiedelten Anunnaki vom Mars, den Igigi, ermutigt, führten die ethisch verkommenen Atlanter von diesem neuen Trabanten aus einen mörderischen Vernichtungsschlag gegen das Hüterreich Lemuria und dieses versank in den Fluten des Pazifik. (Reste des lemurischen Reiches sind z. B. Indonesien, Polynesien, Australien, die heutigen Fidshi-Inseln, auch Hawaii und der Südwesten der USA). Bei diesem Gewaltakt starben ca. 300.000.000 Lemurianer. Einzelne konnten sich retten. Einige (etwa 25.000) zogen sich in die innere Erde zurück und gründeten dort die Stadt Telos. Diese unterirdische Stadt, die heute in höherer Dimension und damit für uns nicht sichtbar ist, existiert unterhalb (gegenüber) des Mount Shasta in den USA (in der inneren Erde) und hat inzwischen etwa 1.500.000 (lemurische) Einwohner. Unser von Maldek entliehene Mond ist ein technisches Artefakt; ebenso wie die beiden Marsmonde Phobos und Daimos (Furcht und Schrecken). Euer Mond kann eure globalen Wettermuster wie auch die elektrischen und magnetischen Energiegitter eures Planeten beeinflussen. Er ist eine Vorrichtung, die eure Umwelt leicht manipulieren kann. Zum anderen kann der Mond die Menge an lebensspendenden Energien regulieren, die von der Sonne zur Erde kommen. ''– aus Sirius-Botschaft vom 15.08.2000 Vor etwa 13.000 Jahren ging das geistig-ethisch abgewirtschaftete atlantische Reich durch eine globale Katastrophe unter. (Die heutige Insel Kuba gehört zu dem ehemaligen atlantischen Territorium.) Grund war der Einschlag eines Asteroiden in den Atlantik. Dieser Vernichtungsschlag ging vermutlich auf das Konto der mit den Igigi zerstrittenen Anunnaki von Nibiru, die dabei viele Millionen opferten. Dabei wurden die schon beschädigten Firmamente restlos zerstört. Das Eis fiel als wochenlanger Regen zur Erde und löste damit die Sintflut aus. Damals begann das Kali-Yuga, das dunkle Zeitalter, die Finsternis. Einige Atlanter, unter ihnen die Igigi (Anunnaki vom Mars), erfuhren von der bevorstehenden Vernichtung und wanderten über Nordafrika aus. Ein Teil dieser Auswanderer ließ sich in Ägypten nieder. Andere (die Igigi) siedelten sich am östlichen Mittelmeer an. Ihre Nachfahren und bildeten den jüdischen Stamm der Hebräer. Damit wurde die atlantische (heute alt-hebräische) Sprache der Igigi, die der Ursprung aller arabischen Sprachen war, zur ältesten Sprache der Menschheit. Andere Atlanter zogen weiter bis in den zentralasiatischen Raum. Ein anderer Teil von Atlantern verließen die Erdoberfläche ganz und gingen zu den Arianni in die innere Erde, wo sie heute noch leben. Sie gründeten dort die Stadt Posid (unter Brasilien). ''So kamen Teile des Atlantischen Wissens nach Ägypten, nach Palästina und weiter in den asiatischen Raum. Diese atlantischen Hebräer lagerten vermutlich auch die ''[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AusgrabungTemplerburg ''19 Steinsarkophage], deren Inhalt das Atlantische Wissen enthielt, in der ''[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AusgrabungTemplerburg ''Höhle bei Jerusalem]'' ein, welche die Ursache für den 1. und 2. Kreuzzug waren. Nach dem 2. Kreuzzug wurden sie von den [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#Templer ''Templern]'' des neu gegründeten Templerordens im 12. Jahrhundert geborgen und [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AusgrabungTemplerburg ''nach Frankreich]'' gebracht.'' Ein Teil der Atlanter lebt heute unterhalb der City am Mato Grosso in Brasilien in der inneren Erde (in der Stadt Posid), sowie auch in weiteren kleineren unterirdischen Städte verstreut.'' ~ aus den Botschaften (2001-2006) von Adama, König der unterirdischen Lemurischen Stadt Telos.'' Vor 13.000 Jahren änderte sich durch die Zerstörung der Firmamente das Klima auf der Erde. Die Pole begannen langsam zu vereisen. Dadurch verschlechterten sich die Lebensbedingungen für die Arianni im Norden Grönlands. Diese zogen sich deshalb in die innere Erde zurück. Einige Arianni kamen damals für kurze Zeit noch mal auf die äußere Erde zurück und mischten sich genetisch mit den Menschen im heutigen Mittel-Europa. Deren Nachkommen bildeten als genetisch “aufgebesserte” Menschen die 6. Wurzelrasse, die Meruvianer (die in Anlehnung an die Arianni auch Arier genannt werden), auf der Erde. Sie lebten unter den dort lebenden Menschen und vermischten sich weiter mit ihnen und verbreiteten damit die genetische Aufbesserung. So trugen sie zum hohen Wissen (z. B. der deutschsprachigen Völker) bei. Nicht zufällig sind die meisten Erfindungen von Deutschen gemacht worden und das deutsche Volk wird deshalb auch “das Volk der Dichter und Denker” genannt. Die Nachkommen der Meruvianer leben auch heute noch unter uns. Wer da glaubt hier etwas rassistisches zu lesen, der irrt! Ich distanziere mich hiermit ausdrücklich von jeder Art von Gewalt und Herrschaftsanspruch! Aber diese Information ist der Hintergrund zum hohen Wissen in Mitteleuropa, im deutschsprachigem Raum und der Deutschen selbst; und ihrer wirtschaftlichen Größe trotz der beiden Weltkriege. Dieses Wissen bekamen die Deutschen, um anderen zu dienen (zu helfen) und nicht um zu herrschen. ''– Anmerkung von Jophiel Vor ca. 13.000 Jahren konstruierte und baute der Anunnaki Tahuti, der Bruder von Marduk/Ra, in Ägypten die Pyramiden von Gizeh, um die negativen Energien, die bei der Vernichtung von Atlantis entstanden, aufzuhalten. Vor etwa 7.000 Jahren landeten erneut eine Gruppe Anunnaki im südlichen Zweistromland (Mesopotamien/Sumer) an Euphrat und Tigris. Sie bildeten hier ihre erste Kolonie E.DIN (Eden) um die Stadt Eridu (EN.KIs Stadt ~ Kontroll- und Raumfahrtzentrum); später auch Laarsa (EN.LILs Stadt), Lagasch (EN.LILs Stadt), Schurubak (NIN.MAs Stadt ~ Zentrum des Gesundheitswesens der Anunnaki), Bad Tibira (Ninurtas Stadt), Urim/Ur (Nannars Stadt), Nippur/Nibru-Ki (EN.LILs Stadt), Unug-Ki/Uruk (bibl. Erech ~ ANUs Stadt ~ die Stadt von König Gilgamesch), Sippar (Baalbeck ~ UTUs Stadt), Babili (Babylon, bibl. Babel ~ EN.KIs Stadt); später auch in Afrika (besonders Ägypten) und auf dem indischen Subkontinent entlang auf dem 30. Breitengrad. EN.KI hatte je einen Nachkommen aus einer sexuellen Verbindungen mit 2 Menschen-Frauen. Ihre Kinder waren Adapa (Adam) und Titi (Eva). Sie sind die Urahnen des Homo sapiens sapiens, des intelligenten Menschen. Durch diese erneute “Genaufbesserung” entstand der moderne Mensch. Als aber ihre menschlichen Nachkommen zu intelligent waren, manipulierten die Anunnaki diese gentechnisch. Dabei zerstörten bzw. blockierten sie 10 von 12 DNS und bauten auch eine „Schnittstelle“ im Gehirn ein, über die wir Menschen sehr leicht beeinflussbar sind. Damit waren wir Menschen leichter manipulierbar. Der Zeitpnkt dieser DNS-Zerstörung ist der, der in der Bibel als Zerstörung der Turms von Babel (Babylon) beschrieben wird. Nach dieser DNS-Reduzierung war es den Menschen nicht mehr möglich mental zu kommunizieren und sie mussten verbale Sprachen benutzen. Dabei entstanden die vielen verschiedenen Sprachen. (Die modere menschliche Genforschung hat 99% der DNS als Müll bezeichnet, da “wir ja nicht wissen, was sie wirklich bedeutet”. Die Ärzte rätseln zum Beispiel, was die ''DNS-Reste in unserem Körper bedeuten sollen. Sie bezeichnen diese als Junk-DNA.) Wegen dieser Degeneration unserer DNS liegt auch der größte Teil unseres Gehirns (ca. 90%) brach. Die Anunnaki arbeiteten nun auch mit jenen Reptoiden (auch Reptiloiden oder Chitaui genannt) zusammen, die seit Urzeiten (seit 8 Mio. Jahren) in den unterirdischen Höhlen hausten und von hier aus ihren Einfluss geltend machten. Überall dort, wo Schlangen oder Drachen als Symbol benutzt werden (zum Beispiel: verborgene Bruderschaften), wirkte der Einfluss dieser Reptoiden. Ebenso arbeiteten die Anunnaki auch mit den unterirdisch lebenden Santinern zusammen, die schon immer mit der Reptoiden eine Allianz bildeten. Die Anunnaki und ihre Verbündeten Reptoiden und Santiner wurden wie Götter verehrt. Sie gründeten für die Menschen die Religionen in Sumer, Ägypten, Griechenland, Kleinasien, Israel-Judäa, Persien und im ganzen arabischen Raum, Indien, später auch Süd- und Nordeuropa. Die jüngeren Abkömmlinge aus der Verbindung zwischen Anunnaki und Menschen wurden in Hellas als Titanen, in Nordeuropa als Asen und Wanen, in Indien als Adjiti und in der hebräisch-semitischen Überlieferung als Söhne des Noah bekannt waren. Sie unterzogen euch einer Gehirnwäsche. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 05.03.2002. Die alten reinrassigen Anunnaki hatten eine Lebenserwartung von ca. 3-4.000 Jahren. Die jüngeren Generationen von Mischlingen aus Anunnaki und Menschen wurden nicht mehr so alt. Im Alten Testament wurden viele “''Helden”'' bis fast 1.000 Jahre alt. Das ist richtig! Es waren Anunnaki-Abkömmlinge aus diesen Verbindungen! Stammbaumauszug der Anunnaki von Nibiru und denen auf der Erde: blaublütige Anunnaki: Herrschergeschlecht - reinrassig = fett/blau Kinder aus Verbindungen mit Herrschergeschlecht und anderen Anunnaki = fett/violett Anunnaki-'Menschen-Nachkommen (Vater Anunnaki + Mutter Mensch umgekehrt = '''fett/braun')' Menschen untereinander = Vater Mensch + Mutter Mensch = braun) ~ männlich '(normal)' + ''weiblich '(kursiv) An + '''''Antu ~ 1. Herrscher auf Nibiru'' ├─ An.Ki ~ 2. Herrscher auf Nibiru ├─ An.Ib + Nin.Ib ~ 3. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ └─ An.Schar.Gal + Kin.Schar.GaI ~ 4. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ ├─ An.Schar + Kin.Schar ~ 5. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ │ └─ En.Schar + Nin.Schar ~ 6. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ │ └─ Du.Uru + Da.Uru ~ 7. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ │ (Adoptivsohn) ─ Lahma + Lahama ~ 8. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ └─ Alam + ?'' │ │ │ (mehrere Generationen) │ │ │ └─ '''Alalu + '? ~ 9. Herrscher auf Nibiru │ └─ Damkina (Ninki) + E.A. (Nudimmud, EN.KI) └─ En.Uru + Nin.Uru └─ En.Ama + ?'' │ (mehrere Generationen) │ └─ '''Anu + '''''Antu (Nummu) ~ 10. Herrscher auf Nibiru ├─ E.A. (Nudimmud, EN.KI, Ptah, '''griech. '''Prometheus) ''[Mutter= Konkubine Nimul''] + Damkina (Ninki) │ ├─ Marduk (Ra Re) + Sarpanit │ │ ├─ Azar'' + Gattin Asta'' │ │ │ └─ Horon │ │ ├─ Satu'' + Gattin Nebat'' │ │ └─ Nabu (Nabo, Neptun, Nabih, '''in der nord. Edda 'Nep)' + '''? │ │ └─ Merowech ~ Begründer der Merowinger-Dynastie │ ├─ Nergal (Erra ''der Vernichter'') + Ereschkigal │ ├─ Gibil + ?'' │ ├─ '''Ninagal + '? │ ├─ Ningischzidda (ägyp. Thoth, Tahuti Tehuti, '''griech. '''Hermes Trismegistos, '''maya. '''Kukulkan, '''inka. '''Quetzalcoatl) │ │ ~ (Die Sphinx von Giseh ist das Abbild von Thoth; jetzt aufgestiegener Meister) │ ├─ Geschtinanna + ?''' │ ├─ '''Dumuzi (ägypt. Osiris) + Braut Inanna (Isis, Ischtar, Aphrodite, Venus)'' │ │ └─ '''Horus │ ├─ Tochter von Halbschwester Ninma (Ninharsag, Ninki) + ?' │ ├─ ''Tochter von Halbschwester Ninma (Ninharsag, Ninki) ''+ '? ' │ ├─ '''Adapa' (bibl. Adam; Sohn von EN.KI + Menschen-Frau) ''+ '''Titi Adapas Schwester''' │ │ ├─ Abael (bibl. Abel) │ │ ├─ Ka-In (bibl. Kain) + Awan Ka-Ins Schwester │ │ │ └─ Ka-Ins (Kains) Nachkommen = Indianer Nord- und Süd-Amerikas │ │ ├─ Awan + Ka-In (Kain) │ │ ├─ Azura + Sati (Seth) │ │ │ │ │ ├─ (mehrere Mädchen) │ │ │ │ │ └─ Sati/Satu (ägyp. Seth, bibl. Seth) + Azura Satis Schwester │ │ ├─ Enschi (bibl. Enoch) + Noam Enschis Schwester │ │ │ └─ Kunin + Mualit Kunins Halbschwester │ │ │ └─ Malalu + Dunna (bibl. ''Mahalalel)'' Malus Cousine │ │ │ └─ Irid (bibl. Jared) + Baraka Irids Cousine │ │ │ └─ Enkime (bibl. Enoch) + Edinni Enkimes Halbschwester │ │ │ ├─ Matuschal (bibl. Methusalem) + Ednat │ │ │ │ └─ Lu-Mach (bibl. Lamech) + Batanasch │ │ │ ├─ Ragim + ?'' │ │ │ ├─ Gaidad + ''? │ │ │ └─ Sarpanit + Marduk (Ra, Re) │ │ └─ Noam + Enschi │ ├─ Titi (''bibl. 'Eva; Tocher von ''EN.KI''' + Menschen-Frau) ''+ '''Adapa '''Titis Bruder │ └─ '''Ziusudra '(bibl. Noah, griech. Uranos, röm. Jupiter, alt-ind. Dyaus-Pitar) (Sohn von EN.KI + Batanasch ) + Emzara │ ├─ Schem + ?'' │ │ └─ Arbakad (bibl. Arpachschad) + ''Hohepristerin │ │ ├─ Scharru-Kin (Sargon 1.) ~ 1. König von Agade in Sumer ~ Geliebter von Inanna │ │ │ └─ ... │ │ │ └─ Naram-Sin ~ 2. König von Agade in Sumer │ │ └─ Ibru │ │ └─ Tirhu (bibl. Terah) Orakelprister ''(2193 v.u.Z. - 2096 v.u.Z. = 97 Jahre)'' │ │ └─ Ibru-Um (bibl. Abraham, arab. Ibrahim) (2123 v.u.Z. - 1800 v.u.Z. = 323 Jahre) + Sarah │ │ └─ ... (bibl. Isaak) (2023 v.u.Z. - .... = ... Jahre)' │ │ ├─ ... (bibl. Esaus) │ │ └─ ... (bibl. Jakob, später auch Israel genannt) │ ├─ Ham' (griech. Kronos, germ. Odin) + ?'' │ └─ Japhet/Yafet + ''? '' ├─ '''EN.LIL + Sud (Ninlil) ~ Herrscher in Mesepotamien'' │ ├─ Sin (Ninurta, Ischum ''Der Versenger'', Elohim, Jereva Jehova) [Mutter Ninma Ninharsag] + Ba’u Tante │ ├─ Nannar + Ningal ~ König von Ur (vor der Sintflut) │ │ ├─ Utu (Shamasch) + Aya │ │ │ └─ Etanna' + '?'' ~ 1. König und hoher Priester von Ur (nach der Flut) │ │ │ └─ Enmerkan' '+ ?'' ~ 2. König und hoher Priester von Ur │ │ │ └─ Lugul-Banda''' Großer Mann (''bibl. Erech) + ''Gattin ''Ninsun'' ''~ 3. König und hoher Priester von Ur''' │ │ │ └─ '''Gilgamesch' + ''?' ~ 4. König und hoher Priester von Ur │ │ ├─ Inanna ('ägypt. ''Isis, ''arab. ''Ischtar, ''griech. ''Aphrodite, ''röm. ''Venus) + Bräutigam '''D'umuzi (ägypt. Osiris) │ │ └─ ''Ereschkigal'' + '''Nergal │ └─ Ischkur (Dudu/ '''arab. Adad)' + 'Schala' ├─ 'Ninma (Ninharsag, Ninki)' Leiterin des Medizinischen Zentrums auf der Erde │ ├─ '''Sin (Ninurta)' [Sohn mit ihrem Halbbruder EN.LIL] + Ba’u Tante │ ├─ Tochter mit Halbbruder '''E.A.' + ? │ └─ ''Tochter mit Halbbruder '''E.A.' + ? └─ 'Ba’u' + '''Sin (Ninurta)' Der griechischer Zeus, ein Anunnaki, war gleichzeitig auch der nordischer Balder. Der biblische Moses war gleichzeitig der Pharao Echnaton, der ebenfalls ein Anunnaki (aus Atlantis) war. Auch der biblische Abraham, der seine Schwester heiratete, war anunnakischer Abstammung in der 6. Generation von E.A./EN.KI, also königlichen Geblüts. Anunnaki-Herrscher hatten viele Kinder mit der eigenen Frau und auch mit Konkubinen. Unter den Anunnaki war es üblich, (Halb-) Schwestern zu heiraten, damit in der Erbfolge das “Königliche (blaue) Blut” erhalten blieb. Aber Anunnaki hatten auch oft Kinder mit Menschenfrauen. Das wird in der Bibel (1. Testament) erwähnt. Die Anunnaki traten zunächst als „Herren“ und „Gebieter“ auf und wurden später als Götter verehrt. Sie verbündeten sich aber auch teilweise mit der unterirdisch lebenden Reptoiden und Santinern. Und so gab es dann unter den anunnakischen Göttern auch reptoide Götter (ind. Kali) und santinische Götter (griech. Pan, Satyrn des anunnakischen Dyonysos, Faun ~ christl. Satan, Teufel, Mephisto; arab. Scheitan). Richtigstellung zum Alten Testament: Den Turm zu Babel (Babili, Babylon) zerstörte der Anunnaki EN.LIL. Der Anunnaki Nergal zerstörte die Jordan-Städte Sodom und Gomorra im Kampf gegen seinen Bruder Marduk (Ra/Re). Vor 5.500 Jahren bauten die Anunnaki die Sphinx von Gizeh zu Ehren Tahutis (Thoths). Die Sphinx ist das Abbild von Tahuti und hat eine hohe spirituelle Bedeutung. Unter der rechten Vorderpranke ist die von Tahuti angelegte Kammer des Wissens. Sie ist zur Zeit noch energetisch verriegelt und somit für uns Menschen, auch für die dort intensiv suchenden amerikanischen Forscher und Militärs, noch unerreichbar. Merowech (Sohn von Nabu; Enkel von Marduk; Urenkel von EN.KI; Ur-Ur-Emkel von Anu, dem Herrscher von Nibiru) war der Begründer der Merowinger. Die Merowinger wähnen sich eines rund 5.000 Jahre alten Stammbaumes - allerdings von jeher gepaart mit Satanismus. Sie meinen, wessen man nicht selbst imstande ist, bedarf der Hilfe von Dämonen, Abgesandten Satans. (Zitat aus politikglobal.net/home.html) (Vermutlich weist der Autor dieser Seite mit den Abgesandten Satans auf die Zusammenarbeit mit den Santinern hin ~ Anm. von Jophiel) Vor 5.000 Jahren sandte uns die Spirituelle Hierarchie den großen Lehrer Krishna, um göttliche Impulse in unser Bewusstsein zu lenken. Ebefalls vor 5.000 Jahren siedelten Plejadier als die 7. und letzte Wurzelrasse, die Paradiesier, auf der Erde im heutigen Mittelamerika an. Sie kam durch ein Zeitfenster zur Erde und nannten sich nach dem hellsten Stern in den Konstellation der Plejaden: Maya. Auch benutzen sie den galaktischen Kalender der Arcturianer und spezifizierten ihn auf Erdbedingungen. Wir kennen ihn heute als den 13-Monde-Maya-Kalender. Vor ca. 4.000 Jahren trennten die Anunnaki das Männliche und Weibliche im Menschen. Nach dieser Trennung unterdrückten sie das Weibliche und erschufen damit die Patriarchie. Durch diese Abspaltung des Weiblichen wurden die Menschen machtloser und damit noch leichter manipulierbar. (Der patriarche Gedanke wurde vor 2.300 Jahren beim Umgestalten der Bibel mit „eingewebt“, um zu verhindern, dass sich in der jüdischen (später auch christlichen) Religion das Männliche und Weibliche im Menschen wieder verbindet und die Menschheit damit ihre Stärke zurückgewinnt.)thumb Auch wurde durch die herrschenden Anunnaki 10 von 12 DNS bei uns zerstört, um uns “gefügiger” zu machen. Dadurch konnten wir nicht mehr mental miteinander kommunizieren und mussten verbale Sprachen entwickeln. Diese waren aber von Ort zu Ort verschieden. Damit trennten uns die Anunnaki immer mehr von einander. “Teile und herrsche!” - das anunakische Prinzip. Dies wurde in der Bibel erwähnt als die Zeit der Zerstörung des Turmes von Babel, welchen in Wahrheit EN.LIL zerstörte. Vor rund 3.200 ertranken unzählige während der von den Anunnaki gesteuerten Utnapishtim-Flut (auch Gürtelhochflut genannt) im Zweistromland. In der Bibel als Sintflut bezeichnet. Zur Zeit des babylonischen Königs Mammurabi 1762 v.u.Z. wurde (Anunnaki) Ra/Marduk offiziell als Weltkönig (Sonnengott) ausgerufen. Dies aktivierte Ra/Marduks Cousin Sin/Ninurta und er ließ sich als Mondgott ausrufen, um seinen verhassten Vetter zu entmachten. Dies gelang ihm mit Hilfe des persischen Achämenidenkönig Kyros II. im Jahre 539 v.u.Z., als dieser in Babylon einzog und die Vorherrschaft von Ra/Ninurta (den der Perserkönig als Ahura Mazda kannte) besiegelte. Sin/Ninurta ließ unter dem Symbol des Halbmondes das Persische Weltreich errichten. Vor 3.400 Jahren ersetzte der ägyptische Pharao Echnaton, der selbst Anunnaki war, die altehttp://www.teleboom.de/html/body_galaktische_foderation.html http://aegypteninfo.de/pharaonen.htm#EchnatonViel-Götter-Religion der Anunnaki-Götter durch eine Ein-Gott-Religion. Er heiratete nicht zufällig Nofretete, die geheimnisumwittertste ägyptische Königin, die aus dem NICHTS erschien und genau so plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwand. Es gibt nicht geringsten Hinweis über ihre Geburt oder Kindheit. Ebenso ist ist nicht bekannt, (ob) wann und wo sie starb. Die Wahrheit ist einfach. Sie kam aus den Plejaden und nach Echnatons Herrschaft kehrte sie wieder dorthin zurück. In der neuen Religion wurde der Sonnengott und damit das Licht angebetet. Es war vermutlich der erste Versuch, den wahren Glauben an den ALLES-WAS-IST oder ALLES-IN-EINEM oder VATER-MUTTER-GOTT (dem wirklichen Schöpfer) unter die Menschen zu bringen. Später lebte dieser Glaube auch unter den Gnostikern und den frühen Christen bis Kaiser Konstantin auf dem Konzil von Nizäa (325 u. Z.) die christlichen Dogmen als Gesetz ins Leben rief. Wer anders dachte, wurde getötet. Vor ca. 1.000 Jahren unter den Katahern in Südfrankreich, die eng mit den Templern verbunden waren, gab es auch diesen Glauben an ALLES-WAS-IST oder ALLES-IN-EINEM ohne Religion mit vielen kirchlichen Würdenträgern. Deshalb wurden sie auch bald von den christlichen Machthabern gnadenlos verfolgt und ausgelöscht. Vor 3.000 Jahren einigte König David die 12 Stämme der Israeliten. Die Zahl 12 bestimmte den Weg der Juden. Vermutlich brachten die vor der atlantischen Katastrophe geflohenen atlantischen Anunnaki (die Igigi), die wahrscheinlich dort den Stamm der Hebräer bildeten, die energetische Bedeutung der 12 nach Judea. Wir erkennen dies noch heute in unserer Zeitrechnung: 1 Jahr = 12 Monat, 1 Tag = 2x 12 = 24 Stunden, 1 Stunde = 5x 12 = 60 Minuten, 1 Minute = 5x 12 = 60 Sekunden. Aber auch noch an anderer Stelle finden wir dieses 12er-System: 1 Dutzend = 12 Es wird recht schwierig, wenn man Geschirr, Gläser, Bestecke, usw. kauft und eine andere Anzahl als ein halbes Dutzend (6 = 1/2 12) oder ein Dutzend (= 12) haben will. Der Einfluss der 12 ist nicht zu übersehen. So zieht sich der Einfluss der 12 wie ein roter Faden auch durch unser Leben. Die Zahl 12 hat eine positive Energie, die wir nutzen sollten. Jesus und seine 12 Jünger waren zusammen 13. Diese 13, die auch von den Mayas im ihrem System verarbeitet wird, ist nicht etwa eine Unglückszahl, sondern hat viel Positives an sich. Jesus hätte niemals eine Gruppe von 13 Personen gebildet, wenn diese Zahl etwas Negatives in sich getragen hätte. Nach neusten Erkenntnissen sind die heutigen Juden zu 80-90% Abkömmlinge des Kasachischen Volkes, welches etwa um 900 geschlossen zum Judentum konvertiert ist. Die Nachkommen des Semitischen Stammes (der Juden unter König David) sind die heutigen Palestinänser, die gar keine gläubigen Juden mehr sind. (So heißt antisemitisch eigentlich: antipalestinänsisch.) Der hebräische (verschollene) jüdische Stamm bestand aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aus den vor dem atlantischen Untergang geflohenen Igigi (atlantischen Anunnaki), denn das Hebräisch ist die älteste Sprache der Menschheit. Es wurde schon in Atlantis gesprochen! Es gibt drei große Spachgruppen: 1. Das Chinesisch und ihre Sprachverwandten ~ Ursprung ist die Sprache aus Lemuria. 2. Das Arabisch (und Hebräisch) und ihre Sprachverwandten ~ Ursprung ist die Sprache der Anunnaki. 3. Das Europäische und ihre Sprachverwandten ~ Ursprung ist die Sprache der Arianni und vor allem der Meruvianer. (Wer ein Volk oder andere große Gruppe verurteilt, macht immer einen gravierenden Fehler (und verstößt gegen das universelle Göttliche Gesetz); egal ob es sich dabei um Juden, Moslems (Araber), Protestanten oder Katholiken, Amerikaner, Deutschen, Polen oder Anunnakis und andere Außerirdische, Gläubige allgemein, Religionen, Sekten, Afrikaner, Rassisten oder Kommunisten handelt!) Vor 2.500 Jahren sandte uns die Spirituelle Hierarchie den göttliche Lehrer Buddha, um göttliche Impulse in unser Bewusstsein zu lenken. Vor 2.300 Jahren wurde die Bibel auf Druck der “göttlichen” Anunnaki verfälscht! Aus den ursprünglich 12 Geboten wurden nun die 10 Gebote, die ausschließlich für Männer geschrieben wurden, denn die Anunnaki führten die Patriachie unter den Menschen ein. Das Umarbeiten des 1. Buch Moses erledigten die jüdischen Priester im Babylonischen Exil und projezierten alles auf ihren anunnakischen Gebieter Ninurta, der sich als einziger und wahrhaftiger Gott feiern ließ. Er wurde zum strafenden und rachsüchtigen Gott der Bibel. Ninurta war der älteste Sohn von EN.LIL, bezeichnete sich selbst als Mondgott oder Elohim, sein Symbol ist der Halbmond. Vor 2.000 Jahren (zur Zeitenwende) sandte uns die Spirituelle Hierarchie den Chistus (Christ Michael, Souverän und Hüter unseres Universums), um göttliche Impulse in unser Bewusstsein zu lenken. Dieser vereinigte sich in dem großen Lehrer Esu Immanuel (uns bekannt als Jesus) mit der Seele Sandadas (zur Doppelinkarnation), als dieser etwa 30 Jahre alt war und begleitete ihn noch während seine Flucht mit Maria Magdalena nach Frankreich (nach dem Zeitpunkt der inszenierten Kreuzigung) und doch verließ die Seele von Christ Michael den Körper von Jesus wieder. Jesus lebe nun (nur noch) mit der Seele des [http://www.teleboom.de/html/engel.html#Sananda Lord Sananda] weiter. Christ Michael nennt sich heute auch ATON oder Gyeorgos Ceres Hatonn,'' Chef-Kommandant des Erdprojektes ‚Übergang’, Flugkommando Plejadischer Sektor, Flotte der Intergalaktischen Föderation, Ashtar-Kommando''.)' Die Kreuzigung war ein technisches Hologramm, welches (vermutlich) von den Anunnaki erzeugt wurde. Alle Zuschauer erlebten eine Kreuzigung, die in Wirklichkeit eine Illusion war. Jesus starb nicht am Kreuz! Er flüchtete zur gleichen Zeit der manipulierten Kreuzigung mit Maria Magdalena aus Jerusalem nach Frankreich. Dort lebte er lange Zeit mit ihr. Sie hatten drei Kinder (1. Tochter, 2. Sohn, 3. Tochter). Nach dem Tod von Maria Magdalena (mit über 90 Jahren) wanderte Jesus von Frankreich nach Zentral-Asien, wo er nochmals ein Kind (Sara) hatte und dort im Alter von etwa 150 Jahren starb. (Seine Wiederkehr hat Lord Sananda für die Zeit kurz vor dem Jahr 2012 vorausgesagt. Damit ist vermutlich die Wiederkehr von Christ Michael >>>dem Christus<<< gemeint. Auch die Filmindustrie nahm sich schon dieses Themas an. Aber sie “veröffentlichten” nur einen Teil der Wahrheit, um die Gläubigen nicht zu sehr zu provozieren. ' 'Wenn man in folgender Aufstellung von der Jesusfamilie in Frankreich''' ''Jesus + Maria Magdalena, 1. Kind (Mädchen) + 2. Kind (Junge) + 3. Kind (Mädchen) 'einiges streicht (wie folgt)' ''Jesus + ''Maria Magdalena, 1. Kind (Mädchen)' + 2. Kind (Junge) + 3. Kind (Mädchen)'' '' 'haben wir die Situation, die in dem Film “Sakrileg” von Dan Brown erwähnt wird. Im Jahr 325 vermischte der römische Kaiser Konstantin 1. (der Große) auf den Ersten christlichen Konzil von Nicäa (heute Iznik ~ Türkei) das ''Sol Invictus (unbesiegbarer Sonnengott = ''[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AnunnakiENKI ''Ra/Marduk])'' mit der Erscheinung des ''Jesus Christus. Auch wurde durch seine Initiative die Reinkarnation aus dem Christentum gestrichen und die Dreifaltigkeit eingeführt und noch so manche andere Änderung im Christentum und in der Bibel. Obwohl Konstantin selbst kein Christ war, erhob er das Christentum zur Staatsreligion, nachdem er es gründlich in seinem Sinne verändert hatte. Wer diese Änderungen nicht übernehmen wollte, wurde unbarmherzig verfolgt und getötet. Dieses Schicksal ereilte damals fast alle der antiken Gnostiker. Um 600 konterte Sin/Ninurta und ließ unter dem Banner des Halbmondes Mohammed den Islam (Unterwerfung) verkünden, unter diesem das Persien für Ninurta zurückerobert wurde. Dazu wurde Mohammed (nach heutigen Angaben seiner Seele) mit anunnakischen Implantaten ausgestattet, so dass er ein willenloses Werkzeug der Anunnaki wurde. Um 830 verließen die Paradiesier (die alten Mayas) unsere Erde wieder durch ein Zeitfenster. Ihr Wissen ließen sie in den Kulturen der neuen/menschlichen Mayas, der Inkas, der Azteken usw. zurück. Die Paradiesier waren/sind Plejadier, die als Nachkommen der Anunnaki (Annanuki) aus der Zukunft zu uns kamen. Die Entwicklung der Plejadier in der Zukunft steckt fest, weil ihre Vorfahren (Anunnakis) viel wichtiges zerstört haben, was für das Weiterkommen der Plejadier notwendig ist. Deshalb versuchen sie diese Zerstörung in ihrer Vergangenheit (= unserer Gegenwart) zu “reparieren”. Zeitreisen sind für Wesen ab der 5. Dimension möglich. Im Jahr 1117 fand der französische Ritter Hugo von Payns in einer Gruft in der Stadt Jerusalem nach längerem Graben 19 Steinsarkophage, welche mit beschriebenen Lederrollen und anderen, teilweise heute noch unbekannten, Materialien gefüllt waren. Auch die Piri-Reis-Weltkarten waren darin enthalten. Diese Sarkophage wurden von den Atlantern (vermutlich den verschollenen Hebräern) dort vergraben und enthielten das atlantische Wissen. Im Jahre 1119 wurden die Sarkophage durch den inzwischen gegründeten Templerorden nördlich von Nizza (Süd-Frankreich) in eine Grotte gebracht. Über der Grotte bauten die Templer eine Pyramide, die heute noch teilweise steht (siehe Fotos von Herbert G. aus Wien). Dadurch bekamen die Templer Kenntnis über den Schöpfungsplan und das Kosmische Wissen. Die Nutzung der Geometrie des Goldenen Schnitts ist ein Teil der Anwendung des atlantischen Wissens. In den Schriften war auch die Geschichte der Menschheit bis in die heutigen Tage (bis 2012) aufgezeichnet und auch die Johannes-Offenbarung wurde darin teilweise bestätigt. Ebenso stand darin, dass die Atlanter ihr Wissen wiederum von den Bewohnern des Sirius hatten. Auch über Jesus stand einiges "Neues" in den Schriften; über seine Ehe mit Maria Magdalena, seine Kinder und seinen Tod im hohen Alter. Am 13.10.1307 gab der französische König (Philipp IV., der Schöne) den Befehl zur Niederwerfung der Templer. Der Papst Clemens V. unterstützte die Niederwerfung der Templer. Am 18.03.1314 ließ Philipp IV. den Großmeister Jacques de Molay öffentlich verbrennen. Die Templer flüchteten in die verschiedensten Richtungen. So auch nach Portugal, England und Schottland. Dort schloss sich ein Teil der bereits existierenden Freimaurerlogen an und brachten in diese das Atlantische Wissen ein. Später verbreitete man, die Tempelritter hätten nach langem Suchen in Jerusalem die Bundeslade gefunden. Dies war aber nicht so, denn im 20. Jahrhundert hat man die Steinsarkophage bei Paris gefunden. Ebenfalls im 14. Jahrhundert wurden auch die in Südfrankreich lebenden, eng mit den Templern verbundenen gnostisch denkenden Katharer erbarmungslos verfolgt, gefoltert und fast völlig ausgerottet. 1492 entdeckte Christoph Kolumbus Amerika. Er wusste sehr genau, dass dort Land war, als er nach Westen segelte. Er war mit der Tochter eines illegalen Templers verheiratet und kannte daher einen Teil des atlantischen Wissens; besonders das Geographische. Im 17. Jahrhundert erkannte der deutsche Jesuit Athanasius Kircher (1601-1680), dass es Leben in großer Tiefe in Unterirdischen Höhlen gibt. Er vermutete, dass es unterirdisch riesige Höhlensysteme geben muss. Auf der Mittelmeer-Insel Malta fand er eine große Kolonie von „Subterranen“, wie er sie nannte (sub = unter, terra = Erde). Kircher dachte an riesige Hohlräume im Erdinneren, die besiedelt sein könnten. Auch der Astronom Edmund Hallay (1656-1742), nach dem der berühmte Komet benannt ist, glaubte an gigantische Höhlensysteme. Am 01. Mai 1776 gründete Adam Weishaupt im Auftrag von Mayer Amchel Bauer (nannte sich später Rothschild) den Illuminatenorden. Beide waren Werkzeuge der wirklichen Illuminaten, der unterirdisch lebenden Reptoiden. Mit dem Illuminatenorden sollte der Grundstein für eine reptoid-gesteuerte Weltherrschaft gelegt werden. Damit sollte die alleinige Herrschaft der Anunnaki und ihrer (adligen) Lakaien endlich gebrochen werden. Zum Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts überrannte der Pariziersohn Bonaparte, der sich bald den Namen Napoleon (heißt: Löwe des „Nabu“ [[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AnunnakiENKI Nabu oder auch Napo = Anunnaki Neptun - Sohn des Marduk]]) zulegte, Europa. Er wurde von den ägyptischen Pyramiden, die stets mit Ra (Marduk) in Verbindung gebracht worden, magisch angezogen. Am 03. April 1829 segelte der schwedische Fischer Jens Jansen mit seinem Sohn Olaf (1811-1906) zum Fischfang und kam durch eine Öffnung am Nordpol in die innere Erde. Beide verweilten dort rund 4 Jahre und 8 Monate unter den bis zu 4 m großen Bewohnern des Erdinneren, den Arianni. Der Vater verunglückte auf dem Rückweg durch das „Südpolloch“. Olaf Jansen rettete sich auf einen treibenden Eisberg und wurde dort von einem schottischen Walfänger geborgen. ~ ''aus: Die Reise in die inneren Erde von Olaf Jansen ''http://home.datacomm.ch/j.wehner/erde/index.html http://www.teleboom.de/hohleErde_ReiseOlafJansen.pdf In seinem Brief vom 15. August 1871 zeigte der Satanist Albert Pike, Souveräner Großmeister der Schottischen Freimaurer der südlichen Jurisdiktion der USA und späteren Gründer des Ku Klux Klans, dem Illuminatenführer Guiseppe Mazzini den Plan für die '''Eroberung der Welt in drei Weltkriegen auf, den Weg für die Errichtung der Neuen Weltordnung. Dabei sollte die Welt nach dem jeweiligen Krieg in eine immer stärkere internationale Kontrolle unter Illuminatenführung gebracht werden. ~ Nach dem 1. Weltkrieg sollte eine internationale Kontrollorganisation (der Völkerbund) gegründet werden. ~ Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg sollte eine stärkere internationale Kontrollorganisation (die UNO) die Geschicke der Welt lenken. ~ Nach dem 3. Weltkrieg sollten die Völker so ausgeblutet sein, dass sie einer globalen diktatorischen Weltregierung zustimmen. Dieser erstaunliche Brief war viele Jahre lang in der britischen Museumsbibliothek in London zu besichtigen. 1884 - erster offizieller Hinweis, dass die Erde hohl sein muss: Wir bestätigen nicht, dass das Eis bis hinauf zum Pol geht. Wenn man einmal durch die große Eisbarriere hindurch gebrochen ist, erschließt sich dem Forscher eine neue Welt. Das Klima ist mild wie das Englands und später balsamgleich wie auf den griechischen Inseln. ''– dies stand am 10.05.1884 in der „Norwood Revue“ in England ''(aus: Eine Reise zur inneren Erde ''[http://www.hohle-erde.de/body_hohle.html ''www.hohle-erde.de])'' ''Anmerkung von Peter Zahn und Wolfgang Nebrig: http://pousada.ch/erde/pol.htmlWir haben über die Entstehung der Erde gelernt, dass sie eine glühende, flüssige Kugel war, die langsam abkühlt. Deshalb wäre die äußere Kruste schon abgekühlt und hart und das Innere der Kugel noch flüssig. Was aber haben die Wissenschaftler bei dieser Theorie übersehen? Sie haben die Rotation der Erde dabei nicht beachtet. Durch diese Drehbewegung entsteht eine Oberflächengeschwindigkeit am Äquator, die sich wie folgt errechnet: Der Erdumfang ist ca. 40.000 km; eine Umdrehung dauert rund 24 Stunden. Rechnen wir mit diesen gerundeten Werten, so erhalten wir eine Oberflächen- geschw. am Äquator von rund 1.660 km/h (40.000 km : 24 h = 1.666,67 km/h periodisch/gerundet). Diese Oberflächengeschwindigkeit und die damit verbundene Fliehkraft ist viel zu groß, als dass diese vernachlässigt werden kann. Stellen wir uns also theoretisch einen Versuch vor: Wir nehmen einen Globus von etwa 1 m Durchmesser und füllen diesen mit 20 l angerührtem Gips. Nun bringt man diesen Globus in eine Drehbewegung die dem Verhältnis zur Erdrotation entspricht. Wir lassen diese Eigendrehbewegung so lange bestehen, bis der Gips im Inneren hart geworden ist. - Was ist passiert? Die Gipsmasse hat sich am inneren Äquator des Globus gesammelt und ist dann in Richtung Pole breitgelaufen. Wenn wir jetzt der formgebenden Globus entfernen, haben wir das Modell eines Planeten, wie er sein müsste; auch unsere Erde müsste so sein. Die äußere Begrenzung (in unserem Versuch der Globus) wird durch die eigene Gravitation und die Weltraumkälte geregelt. Nach unseren physikalischen Schulkenntnissen müssten demnach alle Planeten (inkl. unsere Erde) hohl sein! Nach Angaben der Sirius-Bewohner sind alle Planeten Hohlwelten und die Bewohner wohnen stets im Inneren. Die Planeten werden als Hohlkugel erschaffen nach physikalischen Gesetzen, die uns noch fremd sind. Egal, welche Version wir glauben, die Erde ist hohl! In den letzten Jahrhunderten des 2. Jahrtausends Unterwanderten die illuminatischen Reptoiden den europäischen Adel, die führenden Geldleute in den USA und auch die religiösen Führer diese Welt. Im Jahr 1913 Verabschiedet der amerikanische Kongress ein Gesetz, in dem die gesamte Währungshoheit der USA an die private „Federal Reserve Bank“ ging. Eigentümer dieser Bank sind die amerikanischen Familien Rockefeller, Rothschild, Warburg und die britische Familie Windsor, die zur Weltspitze der Illuminatenführung gehören. Am 13. Mai 1917 erschein die Jesus-Mutter Maria den drei Hirten-Kinder Lucia Santos (10), Francisco Santos (9) und Giacinta Martos (7) bei dem portugiesischen Dorf Fatima mit folgenden Botschaften (Kurzform und mit heutigen Worten): 1. Der erste Weltkrieg ist zu Ende. 2. Der zweit Weltkrieg steht unmittelbar bevor, wenn die Menschen nicht umdenken lernen. 3. Jesus ist nicht am Kreuz gestorben. (Die katholischen Kinder haben diese Botschaft leider nicht veröffentlicht. Jacinta und Francisco sind als Kind verstorben. Lucia (lebte im Kloster Konvent der Heiligen Theresa von Coimbra) verstarb im Februar 2005. Sie teilte die Botschaften nur dem Vatikan im Jahr 1943 in einem Brief mit. Erst 1960 durfte das Kuvert geöffnet werden. Der Papst Johannes XXIII. soll beim Lesen tief erschrocken und ganz blass geworden sein. Hier das vom Vatikan Veröffentlichte: Die 1. Botschaft - Ankündigung des 2. Weltkrieges begleitet mit großem Leid. Die 2. Botschaft - Voraussage des entstehenden Kommunismus in Russland und dessen Ende. Die 3. Botschaft - Prophezeiung des Attentates von 1981 auf den Papst Johannes Paul II. (Die 3. Botschaft wurde erst im Jahr 2000 nach dem Attentat durch den Vatikan veröffentlicht) Später erklärte der Vatikan es so: Die 1. Botschaft - Aufstieg und Fall des Kommunismus in Russland und Ankündigung des 2. Weltkrieges. Die 2. Botschaft - Prophezeiung des Attentates von 1981 auf den Papst Johannes Paul II. Die 3. Botschaft - Vernichtender Anschlag auf die Kirche und deren Würdenträger an der Spitze durch die Feinde des christlichen Glaubens (Diese Botschaftsauslegung wurde im Jahr 2000 durch den Vatikan veröffentlicht) In der Geistigen Welt ist man der Meinung, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn die drei Kinder die Botschaften von Maria gleich selbst veröffentlicht hätten ohne den Vatikan hinzu zu ziehen. Die Botschaften waren für die gesamte Menschheit bestimmt und sollten schon im Jahr 1917 veröffentlicht werden. 1917 starteten die unterirdisch lebenden Reptoiden einen 2. Versuch die alleinige Herrschaft der Anunnaki und ihrer (adligen) Lakaien zu brechen. Dabei führten sie nicht nur die russischen Menschen zur Revolution gegen den Adel und siegten diesmal. Nicht nur in Russland, sondern weltweit, wurde die Vorherrschaft des Adel gebrochen und die Herrschaft der Monarchen abgeschafft. Nun war endlich Platz für Illuminatengeführte Regierungen, die am Ende in einer Weltregierung unter reptoider Führung vereinigt werden sollten. Nach dem 1. Weltkrieg wurde der Völkerbund gegründet. Das war ein Versuch der reptoiden Illuminaten und ihrer Werkzeuge, den Mitgliedern des Ordens der Illuminaten, in Richtung Weltherrschaft. Damit wäre das Ziel der Reptoiden-Illuminaten fast erreicht worden. Im Jahr 1938 entdeckte eine deutsche Expedition am Südpol den Eingang zur inneren Erde. Sie http://www.hohle-erde.de/body_hohle.htmlsteckten am äußeren Südpol ein Gebiet von der Größe des deutschen Reiches ab und nannten es Neuschwabenland. Ebenso steckten sie auch in der inneren Erde in Südpolnähe ein gleiches Gebiet ab und nannten es ebenfalls Neuschwabenland. Das Äußere war zur Verwirrung der anderen Regierungen, das Innere hingegen war die wirkliche Entdeckung. Damals ging folgende Meldung durch den deutschen Rundfunk: “Wir haben am Südpol eine Stelle gefunden, wohin sich der Führer nach seiner Amtszeit zurück ziehen kann.” Sie erfuhren von den Arianni im Erdinneren, dass die Arier Nachkommen von Arianni und Menschen sind, die sich weiter mit den Menschen vermischten. Deshalb versuchte man die Arier im Dritten Reich nach zu züchten, um sich deren besonderen Eigenschaften (volles Bewusstsein) zu Nutze machen, was natürlich nicht gelingen konnte. Tatsächlich ließ sich Anfang Mai 1945 Adolf Hitler von der Fliegerin Elly Beinhorn zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Eva Braun von Berlin nach Spanien ausfliegen. Mit einem spanischen Flugzeug flüchteten sie dann weiter nach Argentinien, wo sie von Arianni aus der inneren Erde abgeholten wurden. So kam Adolf Hitler 1946 in der inneren Erde an. Sein angeblicher Selbstmord zusammen mit Eva Braun wurde von den Alliierten nur erfunden, um sein Verschwinden zu erklären. Adolf Hitler war übrigens Vegetarier. Also wusste er wahrscheinlich auch von der schädlichen Wirkung des Fleisches. Die Konstrukteure der UFOs aus dem Dritten Reich der Haunebu- und Vril-Serie sind die Arianni, die “Eltern” der Meruvianer. Deshalb haben sich diese “deutschen” UFOs (Foto: Haunebu III über Norwegen und im Hanger), die den Alliierten weit überlegen waren, nie an Kämpfen beteiligt. Die Arianni sind wie alle Wurzelrassen (außer die späten Atlanter) ein absolut friedliches Volk. Heute sind diese “deutschen Flugscheiben” in der inneren Erde in Neuschwabenland stationiert, wohin auch über 40 deutsche U-Boote kurz vor Kriegsende “ausgelagert” wurden. Doch von ihnen geht keine Gefahr aus. In der inneren Erde herrscht ein absoluter friedliches Klima! Waffen werden dort nur zur Verteidigung verwendet und auch dann nur, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt; wie bei der amerikanischen Invasion ([http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#AdmiralByrd Operation Highjump]) am Südpol im Jahr 1947. Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg wurde die UNO gegründet. Es war der zweite Versuch der Illuminaten in Richtung Weltherrschaft zu gehen. 1946 entdeckte Roger Lhamoy 19 Steinsarkophage bei Ausgrabungen in einer verfallenen Templerburg zwischen Paris und Rouen. Daneben standen 30 große Truhen mit Niederschriften der Templer. Doch bevor er den Inhalt sichten konnte, wurde alles vom französischen Militär beschlagnahmt. Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg suchten die Alliierten am Südpol nach Hitler. Die USA verlegte eine ganze Armee unter der Führung von Admiral Byrd an den Südpol bei ihrem Unternehmen, die angeblich nur eine Übung sein sollte bzw. wissenschaftlichen Zwecken dienen sollte, obwohl Richard E. Byrd am 02.12.1946 öffentlich sagte:”Diese Reise hat einen militärischen Charakter.” Sie nannten es [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_innere_erde.html#Highjump Operation Highjump]. Diese Aktion begann am 13.02.1947 und war für 6 Monaten geplant. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie Hals über Kopf abgebrochen. Bei dieser Suche am Südpol fliegt Admiral Richard Evelyn Byrd durch eine riesige Öffnung im Südpolarbereich direkt in die Innere Erde zu unseren Geschwistern, ins Reich der Arianni (in Asien als Königreich Agarthi bekannt). Dort traf er unter anderem auch auf Adolf Hitler. Im Pentagon und von Präsident Truman wurde die absolute Geheimhaltung dieses Fluges und des Wissens darum befohlen. Nach Byrds Rückkehr berichtete er:”Im Falle eines neuen Krieges kann Amerika von einem Feind angegriffen werden, der in der Lage ist, von einem Pol zum anderen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zu fliegen.” Das Tagebuch von Admiral Richard E. Byrd zur Reise ins innere der Erde wurde nach seinem Tod von seinem Sohn veröffentlich und war unter http://pousada.ch/erde/byrd.html zu finden. Die Arianni wohnen seit dem Untergangs von Atlantis vor 12.500 Jahren im Inneren der Erde. Mit ihnen leben dort Nachkommen des Restes der Lemurianer in der Stadt Telos (“unter” den Rocky Mountens), die das Ende Lemurias vor 25.000 Jahren überlebt haben und auch vor der Katastrophe geflüchtete Atlanter in der Stadt Posid (“unter” Brasilien). Hier finden sich die letzten lebenden Überreste des Antiken Lemuria. ''– aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 14.05.2002. 1951 Absturz des UFOs der Kleinen Grauen bei Roswell. Wenige Jahre später erschienen die Großen Grauen aus dem Beteigeuze-System mit einer Kampfflotte im Erdorbit, weil sie den Absturz ihrer Aufklärers als kriegerische Handlung ansahen. Doch die US-Regierung konnte sie auf Geheiß der hinter ihr stehenden reptoiden Illuminaten-Führung beschwichtigen. (... wird auch im ''Interview mit einer Reptoidin bestätigt.)'' 1954 unterzeichneten die US-Regierung unter Präsident Truman und die Großen Grauen unter der Führung der Allmächtigen Hoheit Krll auf der Air-Forcs-Basis Holloman einen Vertrag der Zusammenarbeit. In den folgenden Jahren errichteten sie gemeinsam an die hundert unterirdische Stützpunkte. Dort entwickelten die USA auch eigene UFOs auf der Technologie der Großen Grauen. Doch bald brachen die Großen Grauen den geschlossenen Vertrag und verfolgten eigene Ziele. Sie betrieben ein gezieltes Programm der ökologischen Verschmutzung, um spätestens 1998 vor der Weltöffentlichkeit als Retter aufzutreten und die Macht auf der Erde vollständig zu übernehmen. Dies vereitelte die Galaktische Föderation und forderte die Grauen zum Verlassen der Erde auf, was diese auch in Absehbarer Zeit tun werden; bzw. schon getan haben. (Dieses dreieckige UFO mit aerodynamischer Form ist kein außerirdisches UFO! Die Form von außerirdischen Flugkörpern ist nicht von der Aerodynamik abhängig, denn diese bauen ein Energiefeld um ihre Flugmaschinen auf, wodurch das UFO nicht mehr mit dem Luftwiderstand in Berührung kommt. Nur irdische UFOs brauchen eine aerodynamische Form, damit sie auch mit normalem Antrieb in der Atmosphäre fliegen können.) Im 20. Jahrhundert streben die reptoiden Illuminaten eine Weltherrschaft an. Sie entschieden sich nach 1945 für die USA als Weltmacht. Die Ziele des Ordens der Illuminaten wurde 1954 von Prinz Bernhard der Niederlande so formuliert: - Bildung einer Weltregierung bis zum Jahre 2000 - Aufbau einer globalen „internationalen“ Streitmacht Dies wäre sicher auch so gekommen, wenn die Galaktische Föderation des Lichts ab den achtziger Jahren hier nicht eingegriffen hätte. 1958 versuchen die US-Militärs einen weiteren Angriff auf den Südpol. Sie hatten 1947 (unter Admiral Byrd) eine Niederlage erlitten. Am 27.08., am 30.08. und am 09.09. lenkten sie je eine Atombombe zum Südpol. Doch keine der Bomben erreichte den Südpol wirklich. Sie wurden abgewehrt und detonierten vor ihrem Ziel in der Luft. Als Ergebnis haben wir seit dem ein riesiges Ozonloch über dem Südpol. (Und wer immer noch glaubt, dass es kein Leben in der inneren Erde gibt, der sollte sich die Frage stellen: Auf wen schossen die US-Militärs die drei Atombomben? Wen wollten sie so massiv bekämpfen? Und ... wer hat diese Bomben “abgefangen”? Von den 60er bis in die 80er Jahre wurde das amerikanische Apollo-Programm realisiert. Dieses Projekt war (ist) der größte Betrug, den die amerikanische Regierung der Weltöffentlichkeit vorsetzte. Es ist nie ein uns bekanntes irdisches Raumschiff auf dem Mond gewesen! - dies sagt Erzengel Michael. Die Bilder und Filme wurden auf der Erde vermutlich in einem englischen Studio gedreht. Fotoexperten beweisen das auch an Hand der Schatten, die so nur in einem Studio entstehen können. Alle Astronauten, die diesen Betrug nicht mehr mitmachen wollten, starben rein zufällig kurz danach bei “Unfällen”! Am 26. April 1986 kam es in der Stadt Tschernobyl (Ukraine) zu dem von Illuminaten ausgelösten folgenschweren Unfall im Kernkraftwerkes am Block 4. Hätten die Geistwesen und aufgestiegenen Meister des Lichtes nicht 75% der freigewordenen Energie dematerialisiert, wäre das gesamte Leben auf der Erdoberfläche vernichtet worden. Und so hat die GFdL den kollabierenden Reaktor aus dem Kraftwerk herausgerissen und nach oben (durch das Dach) in das All befördert, um ihn hier “fachmännisch zu entsorgen”. Ab dem Jahr 1986 wurden/wird die Erde und ihre Bewohner mit zusätzlicher Sonnen-Energie bestrahlt, welche von Jahr zu Jahr zunimmt. Diese Bestrahlung löste den Lichtkörperprozess aus, der bis zum Jahr 2012 ständig intensiver wird. Durch diese Ereignisse entdecken seit dem viele Menschen in sich spirituelles Interesse und paranormale Fähigkeiten. Auch kommen seit dem viele esoterische Bücher in den Umlauf. Aber durch dieses feinstofflicher werden kommen auch krankmachende Energie-Blockaden hoch. Das ist der Grund, weshalb so viele Menschen krank sind und die Schulmedizin nicht helfen kann. Im Jahre 1987, zur Zeit der großen Harmonischen Konvergenz, setzte eine Schwingungserhöhung (Lichtkörperprozess) mit zunächst langsam ansteigender Kurve ein. Ab 2003 aber weist die Kurve der Anhebung steil nach oben, bis sie ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt um das Jahr 2008 erreicht hat. In diese Schwingungserhöhungen geht unser Planet im Jahr 2008 langsam in die 4. Dimension über. Mit dem Lichtkörperprozess wird gleichzeitig unsere degenerierte DNS von 2 auf 12 Stränge zur Aktivierung vorbereitet, so dass wir unser volles Bewusstsein wieder erlangen können. Unsere Zeit läuft inzwischen viel schneller ab. Verglichen mit der Zeit um 1960 war unser Tag in den Jahren nach der Jahrtausendwende um ein Drittel kürzer. Euer Tag ist jetzt 16 Stunden lang, nur eure 24-Stunden-Uhr ist nicht entsprechend angepasst. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 05.02.2002. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sich die Zeit weiter selbst beschleunigt hat, so dass die Zeit inzwischen mindestens doppelt so schnell vergeht wie 1960. Eine Stunde von damals werden nun als zwei Stunden gerechet; oder noch mehr. Im Jahr 1995 treten die Reptoiden, Dinoiden und Anunnuki, die sich seit dem Annanuki nennen, der Galaktischen Föderation des Lichtes bei. Sie unterzeichnen den Vertrag von Anchara. Unter ihnen auch der heute noch lebende Ninurta (Sin) und sein Cousin Marduk (Ra). Ein Teil der Annanuki brechen diesen Vertrag. Die Illuminaten treiben den Plan zur Errichtung der Weltherrschaft weiter voran. Die Europäische Union mit dem EU-Parlament wird der Vorläufer der Weltregierung. Seit 1998 brachten die geläuterten Annanuki den Kampfstern Nibiru auf Geheiß der Galaktischen Föderation wesentlich näher an die Erde heran. Es erfolgte die Entdeckung durch irdische Astronomen, aber die offizielle Astronomie schweigt. 30. September 1999 ~ Der Zulu-Schamane und Stammesälteste Credo Mutwa informiert offiziell den US-Reporter Rick Martin über die Aktivitäten von Reptoiden (Chitaulis, Reptiloiden), Santinern und Zetas (Greys, kleine Graue) in Afrika. Diese spiegeln sich in den Sagen der Neger wieder und ziehen sich bis in die Gegenwart. Credo Mutwa ist selbst von Zetas entführt und missbraucht worden. Am 11.09.2001 um 15.00 Uhr MEZ sollte [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#NESARAinfo NESARA (N'ational '''E'conomic 'S'ecurity 'a'nd 'R'eformation 'A'ct)], das Gesetzespaket zur Befriedung der Erdbevölkerung, durch die Weiße Bruderschaft eingeführt werden. Die Organisation der Weißen Bruderschaft saßen im 1. und 2. Stock des WTC. Deshalb ließ die Bush-Gruppe von einer speziellen CIA-Gruppe die Zwillingstürme des World Trade Center zum Einsturz bringen. (Wesen und Wirken der Weißen Bruderschaft bzw. der Weißen Ritter unter bruecke-zur-freiheit.de) Am 01.01.2002 wurde der € (Euro) als europäisches Zahlungsmittel eingeführt. Mit dieser Währungsunion lassen die Illuminaten Europa finanziell „ausbluten”. Die Preise steigen im ganzen Gebiet der EU um 50%-150%. Damit wurde ein finanzielle Chaos vorprogrammierten. Die GFdL hat an alle Regierungen der Welt die Botschaft geschickt, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen keine bemannten Raumflüge mehr duldet. Die US-Regierung ignoriert dieses Ultimatum. Am 1. Februar 2003 stieß das amerikanische Spaceshattel mit einem UFO zusammen, stürzte ab und verglühte. Die Astronauten hatten “Forschungsergebnisse” und Informationen gesammelt, die niemals zu den Menschen durften. Die Folgen wären verheerend für die Gegner der USA gewesen. Der Zusammenstoß wurde von der GFdL gelenkt. Die NASA kennt die Wahrheit, aber verschweigt sie! 2004 - 12. Oktober, Bild-Zeitung (Leipzig) Seite 17 Die Zeit der Geheimhaltung der Existenz der reptoiden Illuminaten ist vorbei. Der Anthropologe James McKenna hat ein Höhlensystem im US-Staat Idaho erforscht. In 1 km Tiefe fand er Skelette, die menschlichen ähnelten. Die Expedition aber musste abgebrochen werden: Schwefeldämpfe gefährdeten die Forscher. Diese Funde werden auch in dem Interview mit einer Reptoidin erwähnt. Englische Bergleute berichten von „seltsamen, mechanischen Geräuschen“ unter ihren tiefsten Schächten. Amerikaner finden auf der untersten Sohle eines Bergwerkes plötzlich eine in Stein gehauene Treppe, die an einer Felsplatte endete. Die „Prawda“ (Moskau) schreibt jetzt: „Einige Forscher glauben durchaus an von Aliens besiedelte ,Unterwelten’. Die Fremdlinge waren auf der Erde gelandet, aber von den Kriegen und Grausamkeiten so angewidert, dass sie sich Erdlöcher suchten – und darin verschwanden.“ Auch wenn die unterirdisch lebenden reptoiden Illuminaten andere Gründe haben, weshalb sie in tiefen Höhlen leben, so ist es doch bemerkenswert, dass diese Information veröffentlicht wurde. Nach Ausrufung des NESARA-Gesetzespakets wird die Einführung einer neuen Weltwirtschafts- und Währungsordnung stattfinden. Weltweit werden weitreichende Veränderungen auf den Gebieten der Währung, der Finanzen, der Wirtschaft und der internationalen Politik sicht- und spürbar. Über 50% der amerikanischen Banken sind seit Anfang des 3. Jahrtausend schon in der Hand der Weißen Bruderschaft. In den USA wird der Rainbow-Dollar die gegenwärtige Währung ablösen. (Du solltest aber nun nicht glauben, dass jetzt radikale Veränderungen folgen. NESARA wird absolut friedlich ohne Bestrafung, Vergeltung oder ähnliches durchgeführt. Alle vorbereitenden Aktivitäten passieren deshalb nur im Hintergrund.) Unmittelbar nach der Ausrufung von NESARA wird es zum Ersten Kontakt kommen. Zum Programm dieses Kontakts, der ausschließlich von humanoiden Außerirdischen getragen wird, gehören informierende TV-Sendungen und Massenlandungen in allen größeren Städten der Erde. Seit 2006 wird die spirituellen Reinigung schleichend durchgeführt, die als Göttliche Intervention. Sie wird von der Galaktischen Föderation zusammen mit den Göttlichen Geistwesen geführt und ist eine politische und wirtschaftliche Reinigung der Menschheit und der Erde. Am meisten spüren wir das an den “unnormalen” Temperaturen. Das Wetter ~ Immer die gleiche Stelle in unserem Garten fotografiert. am 12.03.2007 am 22.03.2007 am 13.04.2007 Der Winter 2007/2008 hingegen scheint mit 1 Woche Frost (im Januar) alles gewesen zu sein. Es ist daran deutlich zu erkennen, dass sich besonders seit 2007 das Wetter drastisch verändert. Dies kann so plötzlich keine Folge von Umweltverschmutzung sein. Die spirituelle Hierarchie beschloss, dass die Sonne (nachweisbar) mit mehrfacher Leistung scheint. Und das liegt ganz sicher nicht an der irdischen Industrie oder den Autofahrern. Und wie war es Anfang Juni 2010? Bis zum 01. Juni (dienstags) war noch über Wochen Heizungs- und Jackenwetter und am darauf folgenden Sonnabend (05. Juni) war sommerliches Badewetter. Nur das Wasser war natürlich noch zu kalt. Ist das normales Wetter? Es war geplant, dass die Reinigung (Apokalypse) durch den von den Illuminaten geplanten und von Nostradamus vor 350 Jahren prophezeiten 3. Weltkrieg ausgelöst wird. Inzwischen ist sicher, dass der 3. Weltkrieg nicht stattfindet. Die Illuminaten planten ihn zur Jahrtausendwende (2000), aber die Kräfte des Lichts (im Physischen die GFdL) hat das verhindert. Um dem Licht zu helfen, richtete ''[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_engel.html#MetatronChristMichael ''Melek Metatron]'' eine besondere Fügung ein, die [http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_apokalypse.html ''eine göttliche Intervention]'' vorsah, wann immer der göttlich Plan das verfügte. Seht es als die letzte Herausforderung, bei der dem Licht beschieden ist, zu gewinnen.'' – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 02.09.2000. Melek Metatron hat die Göttliche Oberaufsicht über die sechste Schöpfung; Beginn vor 50 Mrd. Jahren und Ende im Jahre 2012. Nach der spirituellen, politischen und wirtschaftlichen Reinigung: - Vorschreiten der Bewusstseinserhöhung der Menschen und Tiere; nun aber ohne jegliche Störungen durch reptoide Illuminaten, Annanuki, Santiner und die kleinen Grauen. Es wird eine absolut friedliche Zeit, das Goldene Zeitalter, anbrechen. ... Dieses Neue werdet ihr nicht durch die gegenwärtigen Regierungen der Welt kommen sehen, denn da müssen erst komplette Veränderungen innerhalb der Administration und des Personals vor sich gehen, bevor es mit dem Wandel weitergehen kann. ... Der kommende Aufstieg war bereits seit sehr langer Zeit das Thema vieler Lehren und Botschaften, denn die Endzeiten waren bereits klar definiert, als dieser Zyklus einst begann. ... ... Einige werde Gott verleugnen, doch das rührt oftmals daher, dass man ihnen beigebracht hat, dass Gott angeblich „zornig“ und „rachsüchtig“ und zu „fürchten“ sei. Das ist jene irrige und falsche Vorstellung von Gott, die für euch keinen Sinn macht. Gott ist – und wird es immer sein – gänzlich voller LIEBE, denn: LIEBE IST LICHT! ... Für so viele Dinge wird Gott gern die „Schuld“ zugeschoben, und das rührt einzig und allein aus einem Missverständnis darüber her, was Gott ist. Leider spielen manche Lehren mit der Idee von einem zornigen Gott, der Strafen austeilt, und diese Vorstellung wird als Mittel benutzt, Menschen in ständigem Zustand der Angst und Unterwürfigkeit zu halten. ... ... Jede Anstrengung, die ihr jetzt darauf verwendet, euch in Richtung des Aufstiegs zu bewegen, wird mehr als der Mühe wert sein, denn was ihr zurzeit habt, ist wenig, verglichen mit dem, was sehr bald zu euch gehören wird. Dann werdet ihr nie wieder durch die Erfahrung des Todes gehen müssen, und auch Krankheiten werden der Vergangenheit angehören. Mangel wird ein Wort sein, das ihr nie wieder werdet in den Mund nehmen müssen, und das Leben wird zu einer himmlischen Erfahrung werden – in jedem Sinne des Wortes.'' – aus der SaLuSa-Botschaft vom 09.04.2010. – durch Mike Quinsey'' Bis 2012 werden wir zu diesen Wesen heranreifen, die den Atlantern vor über 13.000 Jahren ähnlich sind. Wir werden dann auch bald über telepathische, telekinetische und teleportierende Kräfte verfügen und ebenso die Gabe des Hellsehens, Hellhörens und Materialisierens haben. Seit 2000 wird die Erde von Jahr zu Jahr immer stärker mit Göttlicher Energie bestrahlt, damit wir Menschen uns schneller entwickeln können. Um das Jahr 2012 herum wird die Erde und ihre Bewohner in die 5. Dimension transformiert. Die Erde ist nach Angaben von Erzengel Uriel einer von 383 Planeten, die gegenwärtig den Aufstiegsprozess durchmachen. Einzigartig ist aber, das unsere Mutter Erde von Anfang an zur Bedingung gemacht hat mit aufzusteigen. Bei den anderen Planeten steigt nur die Zivilisation auf. Gemeinsam werdet ihr eine höchst großartige galaktische Gesellschaft bilden, die auch die jetzt noch verwüsteten Planeten Mars und Venus wieder bevölkern werden – sowie die restaurierte Welt des Planeten ''[http://www.teleboom.de/html/body_erdgeschichte.html#Sonnensystem ''Maldek].'' – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 06.05.2003. - Wir werden dann wissen, wer wir sind. - Wir werden dann wissen, woher wir kommen. - Wir werden dann wissen, wohin wir gehen werden. - Wir werden dann wissen, wer unsere Zwillingsflamme ist. - Wir werden dann wissen, zu welcher Seelengruppe wir gehören. - Wir werden dann wissen, welche individuelle und Gemeinschaftsaufgabe wir zu erfüllen haben. Das Erwachen der Menschheit zu vollem Bewusstsein wird Veränderungen in der gesamten Galaxis auslösen, denn Erde und Menschheit sind an einem strategisch besonders wichtigen Ort angesiedelt. Ein Teil der Menschheit wird auf eigenen Wunsch bis 2012 in das Erdinnere ''umziehen. Anderen werden in dieser Zeit auf Mutterschiffe der Galaktischen Föderation des Lichts umziehen, oder auf andere Planeten ihres Wunsches gebracht. Dabei werden uns die Mitglieder der GFdL eine große Hilfe sein. In anderen Quellen heißt es, dass wir nur für 14 Monaten die Erdoberfläche verlassen müssen und an den oben genannten Orten diese Zeit verweilen werden. In diesen 14 Monaten gestaltet sich die Erde um. Warten wir es ab. Manche glauben, dass der so spannend erwartete 21.12.2012 ein Tag wie jeder andere war und nichts einschneidendes passiert ist. Haben sie Recht? NEIN! Natürlich ist einiges passiert, aber das hatte nichts mit uns Menschen direkt zu tun. Woran konnten wir die Besonderheit dieses Datums erkennen? Zum ersten war an diesem Tag nicht nur die Wintersonnenwende, sondern es endete auch ein Platonisches Jahr (aller 26.000 Jahre). Dann endete eine Umdrehung unserer Galaxis (Milchstraße ~ aller 26.000.000 Jahre) und es endete auch eine Umdrehung unseres Universums (aller 260.000.000 Jahre). So fielen 4 astronomische Ereignisse genau aufeinander. Anhand dieses Aufeinanderfallens errechneten die alten Maya dieses besondere Datum. Was aber ist nun wirklich gestern passiert? Das Spiel der Dualität ging zu Ende. Es war wie bei einem Fußballspiel der Abpfiff (ohne Verlängerung!). Den physischen dunklen Kräften (Santiner, Reptoiden, Graue und ein paar vereinzelte Anunnaki) ist es laut Göttlichen Plan ab diesem 21.12.2012 verboten hier auf der Erde in irgend einer Art aktiv zu werden. Damit endet die mehrere tausendjährige Herrschaft dieser dunklen Kräfte über unsere Erde und uns. Der Göttliche Plan wurde von Mekek Metatron, Christ Michael und der Smaragdgrünen Sonne (im Christentum als Vater, Sohn und Heiligen Geist bezeichnet) vor Milliarden von Jahren entworfen. Und sie achten auch darauf, dass er in jedem Fall eingehalten wird. Und so werden die Santiner, Reptoiden, Graue und Anunnaki die Erde schnellstens verlassen müssen, wenn sie es nicht schon getan haben. Die GFdL überwacht diesen "Abmarsch" und ist autorisiert, bei denen nachzuhelfen, die die Erde nicht freiwillig verlassen wollen. Das alles hat aber nichts mit uns Menschen zu tun. Deshalb können wir vorerst nichts Direktes wahrnehmen. Aber durch den nun fehlenden Einfluss der Dunklen wird sich aber manches ändern. So wird sicher schon bald die Zensur für Reporter und deren Berichterstattung aufgehoben. Das Wirtschafts- und politische System wird sich nun auch nicht lange mehr ohne die dunkle Unterstützung halten können. "Was nicht in LIEBE ist wird zerbrechen", sagte Erzengel Michael. Und so werden wir auch bald Änderungen im Physischen sehen, spüren, erleben. Vermutlich werden sich die Ereignisse bald überschlagen; ähnlich wie es 1989 nach der Grenzöffnung (09.11.1989) in der DDR war. Auch da überschlugen sich die Ereignisse; nach 14 Tagen Honecker abgesetzt, 4 Wochen später sein Nachfolger abgesetzt, 3 Monate später eine CDU-Regierung, weitere 3 Monate später Einführung der DM und weiter 3 Monate später gab es keine DDR mehr. Das alles hat nicht mal 1 Jahr gedauert und keiner hatte mit diesem Ausgang im November 1989 gerechnet. So schnell kann es gehen. Die weltweiten Änderungen könnten vielleicht etwas langsamer von statten gehen, aber dafür werden sie um so einschneidender sein. Wer weiß, ob es Ende 2013 noch den EURO oder die BRD gibt. Beide stehen auf der "Abschussliste". Und es sind genug Initiativen im Hintergrund um beides auszuhebeln; und das mit Unterstützung der Alliierten, die immer noch Besatzungsmacht sind, aber diesen Zustand beenden wollen. Wie Du siehst, ist man im Hintergrund doch recht aktiv. Vertrauen wir einfach auf den Göttlichen Plan. Er wird uns in das Goldene Zeitalter führen. Der Aufstieg wird spätestens in 26(!) Jahren (2038) abgeschlossen sein. Dann wird aber auch die Erde ein völlig neues Äußeres haben, wir werden in der inneren Erde, auf den Nachbarplaneten oder auf den Mutterschiffen der GFdL leben (je nach Wunsch) und kaum noch einer wird an die Zeit der Dualität denken. Wir, die Aufgestiegenen, werden dann wir 12 arbeitende DNS haben und Eigenschaften wie Telepathie, Telekinese, Teleportation, Materialisieren und Dematerialisieren werden völlig normal für uns sein. Alle Krankheiten werden ausgeheilt sein, alle fehlenden Organe, Gliedmaßen, fehlende Zähle und Haare werden nachgewachsen sein und bei den Älteren (über 35 Jahre) wird die Verjüngungsprozess eingesetzt haben, die uns zu einem Aussehen von 35-jährigen führen wird. Das ist nur ein Teil von dem, was uns in den nächsten 26 Jahren "begegnen" wird. Man könnte auch so sagen: Stell Dir das Paradies vor ... und das ist nur 1% von dem, was uns in den nächsten 26 Jahren erwartet. Wer will mehr??? Die Zukunft wird gigantisch. John Lennon hat diese Zukunft schon 1974 in seinem Lied Imagine besungen. (Bild ist mit einer Präsentation zum Lied hinterlegt ~ falls Ihr kein microsoft-PowerPoint installiert habt -> [http://netzwelt.de/download/13086-powerpoint-viewer-2007.html '''PowerPoint-Viever hier downloaden]) Er war damit zu lichtvoll für die gegenwärtigen Herrscher (US-Regierung und im Hintergrund Reptoiden und Santiner). Und so viel er am 08.12.1980 einem Auftragsmord zum Opfer. Ihr seid der vorrangige Katalysator der „Milchstraße“. ''– aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 26.11.2002. ''Macht euch klar, dass ihr eine der stärksten und wichtigsten Gruppen physischer Engel darstellt. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 25.01.2000. Ihr seid Einwanderer von anderen Welten dieser unermesslichen Galaxis. Das Konzept, ihre wäret Wesenheiten (Menschen'' ~ Anm. von Jophiel''), die sich hier auf natürlichem Weg entwickelt haben, ist Unsinn. – aus der Sirius-Botschaft vom 26.11.2002. Lord Aescapulus, der Leiter der Großen Blauen Loge der Schöpfung, des Hohen Rates der Neun mit Sitz auf dem Planeten Atarmunk (dem 1. Planeten im Sirius-B-System), richtete am 25. Februar 2003 folgende epochalen Worte an die Menschheit: Über fast 13 Jahrtausende existiertet ihr in Finsternis. Nun endlich ist der magische Augenblick für eure Rückkehr ins vollständige Bewusstsein gekommen. Wir salutieren euch gütig für eure äußerste Geduld und euren unvergleichlichen Fleiß, euch an einer höchst anstrengenden Zeitperiode zu beteiligen. Euer großer Lohn sind die riesigen Reservoire an Wissen, die ihr in diesem Reich der Finsternis angesammelt habt. Diese Reserven an Informationsmaterial enthalten unsägliche Weisheit, die ihr mit höchster Sicherheit für eure nächste Mission verwenden werdet: die Vereinigung von Licht und Dunkel. Eure Weisheit wird, zusammen mit der des Himmels, die Proklamation dieser Sechsten Schöpfung krönen, mit der der gesamte Himmel und alles Physische an eure äußerst wunderschönen Gestade gekommen sind. Euer Werk wird die Entfaltung des nächsten Schritts in der physischen Schöpfung möglich machen. Es wird Zehntausende von Galaxien in einem außergewöhnlichen Bund zusammenschließen, was sich über das gesamte Physische ausbreiten wird wie ein unaufhaltbares Lauffeuer. Haltet euch vor Augen, dass da eine beispiellose politische, ökonomische und spirituelle Revolution unterwegs ist. Schließlich wird es lediglich der spirituelle Wandel sein, der lange in Erinnerung bleibt; der Rest ist Treibgut. Der Wille des Schöpfers wird heil über eurer Welt strahlen! Diese neue Ära wird die Schlussphasen dieser göttlichen sechsten Schöpfung stärken, so dass sie einer siebenten Schöpfung zur Geburt verhelfen kann. Diese neue Schöpfung ist euer Kind! thumb Mit der Großen Transformation, die die Sechste in die Siebente Schöpfung überleitet, macht unser Schöpfer der Menschheit ein Angebot von noch nie da gewesener Erhabenheit und Größe. Denn alle Menschen erhalten die einzigartige Chance, mit himmlischer Assistenz zu vollem Bewusstsein zu erwachen und sich in einer Innigkeit mit dem eigenen Gott-Selbst und zugleich mit dem Schöpfergott zu verbinden, die ihnen in normalen Zeiten unerreichbar geblieben wäre. Das wichtigte Mantra der künftigen Zeit lautet deshalb: Kategorie:Mysteri Kategorie:Inhalte